Ditto
by Elfinium
Summary: A story featuring Molly and Captain James set after Our Girl Series One and before Series Two. I love that Molly is mentioned in the new series, but these are the bits in between I wanted to see, so I decided to write them. It's squee inducingly fluffy in some places and angsty in others, Rated accordingly for language and sex/violence appropriate to the series, Enjoy. xx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Loving the new series, but my muse feels the need to fill in a bit more on the Captain James, Molly Dawes romance, so here it is. My muse is very persistant! Enjoy. xx**

* * *

Captain Charles James couldn't help but grin as the image on the tablet darted around the room before Molly finally swung into view sat on their bed. Her hair was damp and hung loose around her face, she swept a strand out of her eyes and settled back on the mound of pillows. He swore every time he left home another pillow would appear.

'Awright gorgeous.' She said, smiling into the camera.

Having finished a short tour in Afghan, Molly was back in the UK and currently holed up in their flat in Bath. James had another four weeks to go on his current deployment in Nairobi before he would be joining her. It was going to be a long four weeks.

'How's the placement going?' He asked.

Molly made a face and hugged a cushion to her chest that Charles was certain he'd never seen before. 'I'm bored shitless.' Molly was utilising her skills on a placement at the Bath Royal Infirmary whilst back in the UK as part of military support for the NHS. She brightened a bit. 'A bloke came in today who had a lightbulb up his arse.'

Captain James snorted with laughter, which gave Molly licence to embellish.

'I'm not kidding you, almost the whole bloody thing! He's lucky it didn't break. He said he was changing the lightbulb.'

'Naked?' Charles asked.

'As you do.' Molly laughed. 'Slipped and fell on the bulb. It took three of us, a tub of Vaseline and a suppository to get it out!'

Charles shook his head.

'And then.' Molly was almost crying now. 'Then the cheeky bastard asked if he could have the lightbulb back.'

'Did you give it to him?' Charles sniggered.

'No, coz I'd be fishing it out of him again tomorrow. I told him he should try those candle shaped ones, less likely to get stuck.'

Charles leant back on his bunk and crossed his arms. This was his Molly and god he missed her.

'How is it there?' She asked when she'd composed herself.

'Same shit, different country, you know how it is.' He shrugged.

'And how are you getting on with the new medic?' She said mischievously. He had ranted for an entire email about their new medic as Molly well knew.

Charles rolled his eyes. 'Come back Molly Dawes all is forgiven!' He said. 'The man is a weapons grade jobsworth, humourless, dick head.'

'The trouble is, you had a medic that was the dogs mate, and now nothing is ever going to compare.' She retorted. 'Just give him a chance.'

'Should have got a female medic.' He said teasing her.

'I'm not sure that would have been a good idea. We all know a wiff of antiseptic and you're anybodys.' She grinned at her cheek.

'Strike one Dawsie.' He said in his serious bossman voice, but he couldn't quite keep the straight face.

Molly laughed.

'Seriously though. Why is it that every place you end up there is always some complete nobhead who makes it their mission to be a pain in the arse?' She asked, picking at the corner of the cushion.

'Could be the lightbulb?' He joked, but her mood had deflated a little and Charles was concerned. 'Everything ok?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. There's just this RAF medic that seems to have a bug up his arse about the army.'

'You want me to have a word?' Charles asked.

She held his gaze, stubborn. 'Have a word? What are you the bleedin' Godfather now?'

'I meant I could have a discreet word with his CO that was all.' He said, amused.

There was that stare again. 'No.' She said eventually.

'Ok.' He shrugged.

'I mean it Charles Anthony Peter James. Don't you dare talk to any of your Rupert mates. Promise me.' Molly said.

Charles held his hands up. 'If I'm getting the full name treatment then I promise.'

Molly had been astounded to discover Charles had not one, but two middle names and she used them only in dire emergencies. 'Anyway, if he doesn't watch it the wanker might accidentally get twatted with a bedpan.' She said with a grin.

Charles laughed, glad her humour had improved.

'And If he really pisses me off, I won't even empty it first.'

He nodded sagely. 'So, anything else you want to tell me?' Charles asked innocently.

Molly fixed him with that stare again. 'Ok, who grassed me up?'

'Nobody grassed you up. The minute I saw the email I knew you'd be first in line.' He said matter of factly.

'I'm going stir crazy here and you're away, and its Sierra Leone, at least we'll be in the same continent kinda, and they need bodies on the ground and I'm qualified, they need medics, they need me.' The words rushed out.

'Fuck that, I need you!' Charles said leaning forwards.

'You already have me, and I'm not planning on going anywhere.' Molly's fingers touched the screen and Charles mirrored the action.

'It's Ebola, Molly. It's a disease, you can't have eyes on, no-one's got your back, a helmet and a rifle isn't going to save you.' He stroked the screen.

'No, but procedures will, training, protocol, stay awake, stay alert, stay alive. That reminds me I've emailed you a set of guidelines what symptoms to look out for and how to stay safe. You have to read them and pass on to the section. I know it's not there yet, but you need to know what to look for just in case.' She was back in her element now.

'I will read them.' He said, leaning back again.

'Charlie, you have to read them, promise me.' She said seriously. 'And pass them on to your medic.'

'He'll probably send them back to me with spelling and grammar corrections.' Charles muttered.

'If you're having problems, do you want me to have a word?' She giggled.

'And there's strike two.' He retorted. 'I never realised you were so demanding Molly Dawes.'

Molly grinned an evil grin. 'Just wait until you get home…'

Charles raised his eyebrows, once again she'd surprised him. It was going to be a really long four weeks. 'God I miss you.' He said suddenly.

'Ditto.' She replied quietly.

He desperately wanted to hold her.

'It will only be for a few weeks at best. They're desperate. I'll probably be home about the same time you are?' She smiled hopefully. 'You don't really mind do you?'

Charles shook his head. Like he had a choice. 'No, of course not. You do what you have to do.'

'Bossman!' The shout came from outside his tent.

'Enter!' Captain James looked towards the sound. 'I'm going to have to go.' He said turning back to the screen.

'Ok. Love you. Stay safe.' Molly said, blowing him a kiss.

'Ditto.' He replied as the Sergeant pulled back the tent flap.

They stared at each other across the continents before he finally clicked the off switch.

'Everything ok boss?' Kingy asked.

'Yes fine. Just don't ever get involved with a Medic with a death wish.' Captain James said wearily getting to his feet. 'Now what's up?'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well, what a terribly sweet and marvellous bunch of people you are! I have had so many favourites, follows and reviews that frankly my Muse has now become absolutely blooming impossible. It's bad enough when it demands attention but now its strutting around with a positively maniacal look in it's eye! So, it seems that what began as a one shot that wouldn't go away has evolved into a proper story - I blame you :) I have no idea what is going to happen, that's down the lunatic, but I hope you will join me on the adventure.**

 **Thank you to everyone for your kind encouragement.**

 **Elf xx**

* * *

Private Noah Morton-Clarke came from a long line of military men. His father had been a Captain, his grandfather had been a Captain and he had spectacularly failed the selection for Sandhurst. Groomed from birth to join the army and privately educated to that end, failure had come of something of a shock to his family, and a huge relief to him. However, such respite was short lived as it was decided that the Sandhurst board must have made a mistake and to prove it Noah should work his way up through the ranks. His father believed it would build character, and introduced the threat of stopping his allowance as an added incentive. Therefore, Noah barely completed basic training, and selected army medic as his chosen career. He reasoned a medic had much less chance of finding themselves in the line of fire than the infantry and he was smart, he was sure he could stay away from actual action. The reassuring number of women on his training course at Keogh did nothing to persuade him otherwise.

Noah now found himself in Nairobi as the medic with 2 section under the command of Captain James. At first he was delighted to have found what he considered a social equal, he was soon to discover the Captain did not feel the same way.

* * *

Captain James strode into the mess tent as a clatter of benches heralded the men standing to attention. 'As you were.' He said, indicating they should sit. He made his way to where Noah perched uncomfortably with a few of his section colleagues.

'Private Clarke.' James began.

Noah winced. He had tried since the beginning of basic training to persuade everyone to use Morton-Clarke, but the more he insisted, the more he became Clarky.

'Sir?' Noah stood to attention.

'Stand easy.' James said dismissively. 'I have forwarded you an email with proposed protocols for an outbreak of Ebola. Can you read through it and decide what next steps we need?'

Private Clarke bit his lip. 'Ebola sir? I don't think we have any official guidelines.'

'Well we now have unofficial guidelines so get to it.' Captain James said, struggling to keep the irritation out of his voice.

'But…' Noah began ill advisedly.

'Look. I am telling you to read an email, not overthrow the bloody monarchy. Just do it!'

'Sir.' Noah said miserably.

'Are we expecting an outbreak Boss?' Brains asked.

'No, but a medical task force has been put together to deploy to Sierra Leone and, whilst we are free at the moment it will be as well to know what to look for just in case.'

'Has Molly gone Boss?' Mansfield asked.

James gave a sharp nod of the head as Fingers hissed through his teeth.

Mistaking Finger's reaction as disapproval, and not knowing about the Captain's relationship with his former medic, Noah saw an opportunity for some male bonding.

'They must be desperate.' He said.

Four pairs of eyes were immediately fixed on the hapless medic, none more keenly than Captain James.

'What makes you say that Clarke? Do enlighten us.' The Captain had folded his arms, waiting for the answer.

'Well, um, if they're sending female medics into a war zone?' He continued. 'But I suppose they will have male colleagues to look after them.'

Brains visibly cringed. Fingers hid his grin behind his hand.

'What makes you think our female medics can't look after themselves?' James asked, his tone icy. 'Too weak or emotional perhaps?'

Fingers was possibly going to explode.

It was beginning to dawn on Noah that he had made a mistake. He decided to plough on anyway. 'Well yes, I mean no, they're just not men are they?' He finished weakly.

Captain James shook his head incredulously. 'Well Clarke, the biology lesson aside, I can assure you that all our female personnel are more than up to the task in the line of fire and when _you_ have crawled across a minefield to get to someone who is bleeding out, like our previous medic, a female medic I might add, then we'll talk again.'

As the Captain strode away, Clarke turned to the three. Fingers was almost crying with laughter while the other two just looked at Noah as though he was insane.

'Dickhead.' Brains said.

'Did she really do that?' Noah asked incredulously. 'This medic?'

'Yep.' Mansfield said proudly. 'That's our Molls.'

Suddenly Noah's concern was with his own future. It wasn't looking so safe and cushy.

Fingers took a breath from laughing as the other two walked away.

'What is so funny?' Noah snapped.

'What's so funny mate is Molly is with the boss, they're together, a couple. Not only did you dis all the doris's but you just insulted his girlfriend big time.' Fingers slapped Noah on the shoulder before wandering off chuckling.

* * *

'Hey up, the tottie's arrived, anyone order a stripper?' As Molly and the other medics made their way through the forward camp, Sierra Leone, some of the regular soldiers were enjoying some down time and obviously the view.

'Ere darling, do you also come with one of them sexy nurses outfits?' The same lad shouted, obviously aimed at Molly.

'No, but I come with a jab that will make your dick shrink to the size of your brain if you don't shut your cake'ole you cockwomble.' She called back.

The rest of the lads erupted in laughter, especially when Molly followed it up with a hundred watt grin.

'Is that the dulcet tones of Private Molly Dawes I hear?' Corporal Kinders stepped forwards and earned an even bigger smile from Molly.

'It is Boss. Didn't expect to see you here?' She smiled.

'I volunteered. And how is operation cushion mountain going?' Kinders asked.

Molly giggled. 'It's getting huge, bloody enormous, I don't know how I keep a straight face and he _still_ hasn't noticed!'

Kinders shook his head smiling. They were joined by another woman. 'Private Dawes I assume. Your reputation proceeds you.' She said.

A look of horror crossed Molly's face. 'That can never be good.'

'Not at all.' The woman smiled.

'Lance Corporal Lane.' Kinders introduced the new comer.

Molly nodded in greeting.

'C'mon I'll show you where we're billeted.' Georgie Lane said.

Shouldering her Bergan, and with a nod to Kinders, Molly followed Georgie.

'I like what you did there.' Georgie indicated the squaddie with the mouth. 'Mind if I use that?'

Molly shrugged. 'Be my guest.'

Arriving at their temporary billet Molley dumped her kit bag on the bed and began to unpack essentials. She became aware of the Lance Corporal watching her carefully.

'Staff?'

Georgie smiled. 'Given the reports I heard of you Dawes, I fully expected you to enter with a chorus of angels.'

Molly frowned. 'I don't understand?'

'Don't you? Captain James?'

Molly rubbed her forehead in frustration, the frown deepened. 'I don't know what he's said, but I don't want any special treatment!' In her head she was thinking 'I'll kill him.'

'And you won't get any from me.' Georgie got up from her perch. 'It's just nice to meet the woman who finally managed to put a smile back on his face.'

Molly could only manage a face filled with confusion.

'Charlie and I go way back.' Georgie said by way of explanation. 'You've met Elvis I assume?'

Molly rolled her eyes. 'Yes, he's um…' She paused.

'Yes isn't he just?' Lane finished for her. 'Well Elvis and I…'

A look of horrified realisation crossed Molly's face. 'You're Georgie!' She exclaimed. 'I am so sorry!'

Georgie batted it away. 'I don't want to talk about it. But, Charlie was very kind to me, and then of course when he and the ice queen split up…'

'Rebecca? You mean you and Charles?' Molly couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'God no!' Georgie snorted. I've had my fill of squaddies trust me. No, he was a mate, you know?'

Molly nodded. It sounded exactly what he would do.

'It's really good to see him so happy, and any opportunity he gets to talk about you… you can't shut him up.' Georgie laughed as Molly blushed. 'He's nauseatingly loved up.'

Molly squirmed even more.

'Anyway,' Georgie finally let her off the hook. 'He also sent me this.' Georgie picked a file up from her bunk and passed it to Molly.

'These are my notes, I did these.' Molly said in amazement.

'I know and they're very good. I want to use them as a basis for field Ebola protocols.' Georgie said.

'Nah, I just did them for the lads, I've never been any good at writing and that.' Molly scoffed.

'Maybe not before, but you have written an idiots guide for spotting this disease and what actions to take. It's exactly what we need.' George took the file back.

Molly shrugged. 'It had to be an idiots guide, it was for 2 section.'

Georgie laughed. 'We'll get these knocked into shape, just the odd tweak here and there and then I'd like you to roll it out in a short video presentation?'

'Me?'

'Well unless you want me to take the credit for it?' Georgie asked.

Molly shook her head.

'Great, well get something to eat and your head down we leave at 0500.' Georgie moved to leave.

'Thanks Staff.' Molly said.

'No need to thank me.' Lance Corporal Lane replied. 'It looks like Captain James wasn't exaggerating about you.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I am once more overwhelmed by the huge amount of support I'm getting for this story, thank you one and all for all your incredibly kind reviews, favourites and all round good eggedness. I would also like to give a huge and unreserved thank you, to the fantastic soul who corrected me on what Georgie would be called by Molly. For one it is rare that someone will stick their neck out and offer constructive feedback and risk a toys out of pram incident 'I will write no more - exit stage left at a full flounce' (we writers are such delicate creatures) and for two it was done so nicely that I just wanted to shower them with unicorns for their help. You're a star! Please, help more if it's wrong! It has been changed so all please go back and check. FYI the muse was made to drop and give me twenty for such a military faux pas.**

 **Please be prepared for a bag of huge Molly/James fluffiness, however enjoy it while you can, the muse bears a grudge...**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Elf xx**

* * *

 _'Miss me?M xx'_ The message popped up on Captain Charles James' phone. He was spending the evening completing paperwork. Irrational he knew, but his stomach flipped as soon as he read it. She'd been off grid for far too long and, whilst he would have been informed if anything had happened to her, not being able to talk regularly made her absence an almost physical pain. He looked at the time app on his watch, there was always one setting for wherever Molly happened to be in the world. On this occasion she was three hours ahead, that meant she was probably in bed and in shared billets that didn't offer a lot of privacy, even if she could find a decent internet connection.

 _'Hell yes. Can you talk?C x'_ He messaged back. It seemed to take an eternity for her to reply. He tapped the phone in irritation.

 _'Can't talk talk. 2 many people sparko. Don't know whether to kiss u or give u a slap!M xx_

Charles smiled. ' _Both tempting but if I have a choice…?'_ He pressed send before adding. ' _BTW what have I done this time?C x'_

 _'Gave Lane my notes.M xx'_ She added an annoyed face emoji.

 _'They were bloody good. I'd have done the same had any medic handed them to me. Don't think you're special Dawes. C Xx'_ He added a winky face with the tongue out.

He waited, the paperwork completely forgotten. He checked he had a signal, thanks to the amplifier in the camp it was strong. Did Molly have one? Had she lost it? He knew how these emergency camps sometimes were black spots. He got up and paced back and forth in front of his desk. Still the phone refused to reveal a message. Perhaps she had gone to sleep. It was pretty late there. He had almost given up when it beeped.

 _'Crap signal, soz. Climbed up top 5 tonner. Better. Will go with kiss, ur too cute 2 stay mad at. Hope u get this. M xx'_

He sighed and read the message again before clicking on her name and pressing dial. 'Please please go through.' He muttered. The dialling seemed to take forever, it clicked and he held his breath, it rang, international ring tone, just once.'

'You just scared the shit out of me and probably woke up the whole bleedin' camp.' She hissed into the receiver.

Molly had once lost her phone whilst it had been on silent and had turned the flat upside-down, to the point that Charles thought they had been burgled, she had since refused to put it on silent under any circumstances and always had it at full volume.

He walked outside. 'It's nice to hear your voice too.'

'Sorry.' She yawned. 'I've been pulling fourteen hour shifts, I'm cream crackered.'

Climbing up onto a landrover, he lay on his back on the roof. 'What can you see?'

'Stars.' She said. 'Probably the same ones as you for a change?'

Charles shrugged, but decided to humour her. 'Probably.'

They stared at the sky, listening to each other's breathing.

'You don't get this in London, you don't see shit. She said eventually.

'You still think of London as home?' He asked.

There was a painful silence. 'Nah.' She said eventually. 'Obviously it's where my parents are, and the sprogs, but home? Not really.' She sounded tired, dozing. 'Not Bath either. Home is you. Don't matter if it's a flat, house, tent, over the internet, or lying on our backs under the stars at the arse end of nowhere with fucking miles between us, we can always make anywhere our home because we're together where it matters.'

Charles melted, he couldn't help it. He couldn't speak either.

'You're like this tether.' She yawned. 'I fly and fly, but if I get too high or I'm lost you're always there, to pull me back down to earth.'

Somewhere there was gunfire in the distance and, hearing it over the phone, instantly she was awake. 'What was that?' She said.

'There's shots here all the time, it's nowhere near us.' He said matter of factly, glad to have the distraction before he said something stupid like, 'marry me'. Her breathing had increased with anxiety. 'Honestly.' He added, to reassure her.

Eventually she settled back again. 'I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you?' She said quietly and yawned again.

'Nothing is going to happen to me.' He replied and wished for the millionth time that he could just wrap his arms around her and make everything better. She sounded exhausted.

'Do you ever wish you'd not stayed in?' Molly asked eventually.

'Sometimes.' He paused. 'When we could be in the same country, at the same time, the same house, where I can moan about your hair clogging the sink or your bloody shoes all over the place.'

She laughed. 'But now?' she asked.

'When we're sharing this? No.' He had to be honest. 'But I do hate being away from you.'

'Ditto.' She said and yawned again. 'Look at the moon, it's massive.'

Charles turned his head to look at the almost full sphere in the sky and tried to imagine she was lying next to him and not three and a half thousand miles away. 'You should get back to your cot, you sound like you're about to crash.' He said.

'In a minute.' Molly was really dozy now. 'I want to talk to you about your medic.'

'Really?' Charles asked. There were a million and one conversations he wanted to have with her, Private Noah Clarke wasn't high on the list.

'Not so long ago you had a new medic who you thought was a bad apple?' She began.

'And?'

'And you gave me a chance. You could have given up on me, made my life hell, instead you took the time to get to know me and help me through it all.' She said.

'You made the effort and you are a bloody good medic. Yes, there were a few hiccups along the way, but it had a lot to do with who you are.' He added.

'Maybe, I dunno, but just give the bloke a go. Trust me, it's bleedin' hard being the outsider. If he turns out to be a five star bell end, then at least you know you did everything you could?'

Charles grimaced and rolled his eyes.

'And don't make that face.' Molly said through another yawn.

He looked at the handset incredulously before putting it back to his ear. 'I was _not_ making a face.' He said sulkily.

She giggled. 'You so were!'

'How are you getting on with Georgie?' He asked, changing the subject.

'I like her, she's solid, a top bird. Bit serious, but yeah, we get on well.'

'She's a top of the range medic.' He said. 'You could do a lot worse than be mentored by her.'

'I know, and she's got some cracking stories about you.' Molly sniggered.

There was silence.

'Are you still there?' She asked eventually.

'Whatever she's told you, it's all lies.' Charles said eventually.

'Aha!' Molly laughed.

'She hasn't told you anything has she?' He said in resignation. 'I walked right into that didn't I?'

'Yep and now I know there is something to tell…' Molly stretched and yawned loudly.

'Go on, piss off to bed Dawsie, otherwise they'll be out looking for you and you'll be snoring on top of a truck.'

'I don't bleedin' snore.' She muttered.

'Don't you believe it, I sleep with you. Go on, bed.'

'Just remember what I said?' She continued, 'Think about it.'

'Jesus, it's like having Jiminy Cricket whispering in your ear.' Charles complained as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

There was a pause. 'Whatever.' Molly giggled.

'Pinoccio?'

'If you say so.' She said, 'I'm not sure when I'll get a chance again…' She said sadly.

'We'll find a way.'

Neither wanted to hang up.

'Molly?'

'Yeah?'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

* * *

As he jumped down from the bonnet of the landrover, Captain James looked at his phone once more. The screen had a photograph of Molly and his son Sam. They had been to some park for the day and Molly had sat on the swing with Sam on her lap, they were both laughing. The world was definitely a better place with Molly Dawes in it.

'Sir?'

Charles looked up to see Private Clarke looking decidedly uncomfortable.

'Everything all right Clarke?' He asked. Molly's voice still rang in his ears.

'Yes, well, no sir.' Clarke squirmed.

'Well it's one or the other Clarke?' It wasn't said unkindly.

Noah took a step forward. 'I just wanted to apologize sir. I didn't mean any offence by what I said about female medics. I hadn't realised and I didn't mean…' He faltered. 'It just came out all wrong.'

Charles glanced down at his phone and thought of Molly. He swore sometimes the woman had almost psychic abilities. He looked back at the miserable Private stood in front of him and realised he probably hadn't given him the benefit of the doubt. This was Charles' first tour since he finished rehab and here was the wrong medic, in the sense that Clarke wasn't Molly, and that wasn't Clarkes' fault. The lad was young, out of his depth, and probably spoiled much like many of the boys James' had been at school with. Clarke needed guidance and Molly had seen that from thousands of miles away when he hadn't seen it under his nose. She never ceased to amaze him.

'Apology accepted. We may have gotten off on the wrong foot Clarke, but tomorrow is a brand new day. You're a green medic and you haven't had the chance to prove yourself yet. I have recently been reminded how difficult it is being the outsider coming into the section, but they're a good bunch of lads once you get to know them. I suggest lighten up a bit and don't try so hard?' Charles patted Clarke on the shoulder as he passed on his way back to his cot. 'We'll make you the nuts yet?'

'Thank you Sir, um nuts Sir?' Clarke asked, confused.

Captain James laughed. 'I'll explain another day. See you in the morning Clarke.'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This chapter has been rated O for Oh my god I can't believe that just happened! For those of you who have never been tortured by my muse before, it is an evil and twisted thing. You have all these chapters of lovely sweet fluffiness to lull you into a false sense of security then suddenly it whams you with both barrels of angst straight between the eyeballs! The muse was perched on the back of the sofa cackling like a deranged crow, so I knew we were in trouble. I would suggest approaching this chapter with extreme caution, possibly from a distance and whilst wearing combat gear. There may be scenes some readers may find upsetting.**

 **Again, huge thanks for all the support guys, your reviews and support are awesome.**

 **Elf xx**

* * *

Intelligence had suggested a cell operating from an abandoned compound and 2 section had the unenviable task of being the ones to check it out. Unforgiving, the heat of the Kenyan sun beat down upon the lads, their full kit doing nothing to make the experience any more pleasant. So far there was no indication of anything amiss.

'How are you doing with the heat Clarke?' Captain James asked, falling into step beside the medic. He still had one eye on the surrounding plains, but this was an opportunity to reassure the lad.

'All right sir. It's certainly a bit warmer than Sevenoaks.'

'That where you're from?' James asked. 'Your parents still there?'

'Yes sir. House prices are just ridiculous though, you just can't get onto the property ladder.' Clarke said.

James glanced at the private. He felt like he was having a conversation with his dad rather than a nineteen-year-old squaddie. He stifled his amusement.

'We looked at places around London, that's where Molly's from, but they were just way out of our price range.' He said.

'London prices are just through the roof these days. The developers buy them up and price first time buyers out of the market.' Clarke said, parroting his own father, and Charles actually had to look away to suppress a smirk at the young lad's pomposity.

The walked in silence as Clarke desperately tried to think of something to say.

'How is, um, Molly?' The lad said eventually.

'Now you've got him onto his favourite subject!' Fingers was walking behind and couldn't resist the jibe.

'Piss off Fingers or everyone will be thanking you for a five mile run this evening.' Captain James threw back at the Private before once more addressing Clarke. 'She's doing very well actually. Started off where you are, but her first tour was in Afghan, she's been back once already mentoring Afghan medics, and now of course she's with the task force.'

Clarke nodded. 'Everyone seems to have liked her very much.' He said, his tone a little deflated.

Captain James knew exactly what he was thinking. 'She's very likable, although I might be a bit biased…'

'A bit?' Fingers snorted.

James ignored him. 'But she had a rough time when she arrived. The lads didn't like her, hell I didn't like her and she made some spectacular cock ups and I genuinely thought she was a bad apple, but, she proved herself and eventually she became one of the lads, and you will too.'

'Thank you sir.' The medic managed a small smile. 'I hope I can follow in her footsteps.' He said.

There was a snigger from behind. 'Say it Fingers and it'll be a ten mile run.' Captain James said with a warning glance.

Various cries of 'Shut up you bellend' and 'Fingers, for fucks sake' came from the rest of the section and Fingers wisely decided to heed their advice.

* * *

'All right darling? Cheer up, it might never happen.' The lad was persistent, Molly had to give him that. From his comments and her put down the very first day he was forever getting in her way and no matter how many times he got knocked back, he didn't seem to take the hint. All she wanted after another long shift was to grab some scoff before crashing in her bunk and yet she had to deal with this wanker… again.

'Look, for the last time. I'm not interested ok?' She pushed past him and moved towards the table where some of the other medics were sitting.

From the NCO table, Lance Corporal Georgie Lane watched the scene thoughtfully as she took a mouthful of her evening meal.

Private Flynn wasn't taking no for an answer. He grabbed Molly's arm. 'C'mon darling, what's the matter, I can help you take your mind off it later if you like.' He made a thrusting motion with his hips.

'You can take your fucking paws off me is what you can do.' Molly said angrily.

The private stepped back, his hands in the air. 'Only being friendly love.' He complained. 'Didn't realise you were a carpet muncher.'

'If you were the only thing on offer I would seriously consider it mate.' She said with fake sweetness. 'But as it goes I've got a top bloke thanks very much, and you don't fancy a bit of scrag end when you've got prime beef at home.'

His mates had now realised a show was on offer and were listening intently to whatever Molly's response would be. They weren't disappointed and howled with laughter.

The squaddie lifted his shirt to reveal, what Molly had to concede, were a fairly decent set of abs. 'You call this scrag end?' He was clearly getting tired of the rejection.

'By comparison, yeah mate, and thats being kind.' She snorted before pushing past him to go and eat.

Private Flynn finally sat down amid all the piss taking, but Georgie noticed he watched Molly a little too intently and too often and the Lance Corporal was getting a very bad feeling about it. She was going to keep an eye on him.

* * *

Her meal over, Molly was walking up and down the compound trying desperately to get a signal on her phone. Even if she could get one text out to Charles, and hopefully something back in return, but all she was getting was message send failure. Some unhelpful bastard had moved the truck she'd used previously and there didn't seem to be any others parked in the right place. She moved around the back of the stores tent in the hope that she might be able to get at least one bar. Lifting the phone she squinted at the screen and didn't hear Flynn come up behind her. A hand clamped across her mouth, the other around her waist as she panicked and began to struggle, but the Private was much bigger than her.

'So you think you're too good for me, just coz you're shagging a Rupert?' Flynn growled in her ear as she fought against his iron grip. 'You're just a little prick tease slag like the rest of them that's asking for it. If you're giving it away for free, might as well get me some.'

Molly's eyes opened wide as she tried to fight. Flynn pushed her hard face first against a storage locker trapping her with his body as the hand around her waist fumbled with the button of her combat trousers.

This was not going to happen. Opening her mouth Molly bit down as hard as she could on her attacker's hand.

'Fuck!' He said, pulling the appendage away as blood began to pour from the teeth marks on his fingers. 'You fucking bitch.' He spat, turning her around and holding her by the throat. Molly tried to swallow. 'I ought to make you suck my cock for that!'

She gave a strangled laugh and coughed. 'You just saw what my teeth did to your hand cockwomble!'

The hand around her throat tightened as he lifted her onto her tiptoes, her fingers desperately clawing at his grip. An evil smile appeared on his face as she struggled to breathe. 'Not so gobby now are you?'

With his free hand he unbuttoned his own trousers.

'What the fuck is going on here?' Corporal Kinders, voice cut through the night. Flynn froze. Slowly he released Molly and turned to face the NCO who was accompanied by a murderous Lance Corporal Lane.

'Just a bit of fun boss.' Flynn lied.

Molly bent over rubbing her throat and coughing.

'Private Dawes does not appear to be having a great deal of fun.' Georgie said icily as she moved towards her friend, putting an arm around her shoulder.

Standing up, Molly brushed Georgie gently aside and stood in front of Flynn. 'You fucking nonce!' She spat before headbutting him in the face with so much force that she staggered back. Flynn collapsed like a sack of potatoes, blood pouring from his nose.

Kinders suppressed an impressed smile. 'Are you ok Molly?' He asked, concerned.

'I ain't never been so glad to see you before boss.' She gasped before rubbing her forehead. 'Got a fucking 'eadache now though.'

* * *

Molly hopped up on the medical bench, as Georgie handed her an icepack for her forehead.

'I'll need to take some pictures of that, and those marks around your neck.' Georgie said.

Instinctively Molly's hand came up to her throat.

'We'll have to do a Sexual Assault Evidence Kit too.' The Mancunian medic added.

'He didn't get nuffin.' Molly protested.

'No, but he will be charged and they'll need the evidence for the court marshall, regardless of if he got nuffin!' Georgie ended by mimicking a very bad cockney accent.

'What will happen to him?' Molly asked. She hissed as Georgie took the ice pack away to inspect her forehead.

'Shipped back home, MCTC in Colchester, dishonourable discharge and a long and painful prison sentence you'd hope, but it depends on what the Redcaps decide to charge him with.'

'I dunno, perhaps I shouldn't have goaded him, just ignored him maybe?' Molly said.

'No. Look at me.' Georgie said firmly and waited until Molly made eye contact. 'You made it very clear that you were not interested. I saw it and so did a lot of other people. This was not your fault in any way.'

Molly grimaced and looked away. 'I don't want a big fuss.' She complained.

'You don't want him to get away with it?' Lane asked incredulously. 'The next girl he does it to might not be so lucky.'

'There is that.' Molly replied. 'How did you know, you know, what he was gonna do?'

'I didn't, but there was something about the way he was with you. Then the moment you got up, he was out after you so I found the Corp and we tracked you down. We're obviously witnesses so he will be charged anyway but your statement is vital understand?'

Molly nodded. 'Best we crack on and get this kit done then eh? And Georgie?'

The lance corporal looked up as Molly gripped her arm. 'Thanks for having my back.'

Georgie gave a small smile. 'Any time.'

* * *

'How is she?' Corporal Kinders asked Georgie as Molly made her way back to her bunk.

'Shook up, bruised, scared, angry, all the things you'd expect her to be.' Georgie said, barely able to keep the anger out of her voice. 'What a fucking arsehole!'

It was rare to hear Georgie swear and Kinders flinched at the sheer venom in her voice.

'We'll give her some compassionate, send her home to regroup.' He said.

Georgie shook her head. 'She won't go. You know what she's like and she'll just be festering. I might just have an idea though?'

Kinders raised his eyebrows in question.

'She was going to roll out the protocols' She said.

'Yes, you were going to do a video podcast to all the sections?' He wasn't sure where this was going.

'I propose that the first presentation be done in person and where better than the section she wrote it for?'

'I don't know Georgie…'

'She'll be busy, she'll be away from here and she'll be with lads she knows and more importantly trusts?' It was unspoken that she would also be with their commanding officer. 'They waited out before and you said yourself no-one had a clue?'

Kinders nodded. 'We might just be able to swing it.' He said, rubbing a hand around his chin. 'And it might help with a very difficult phonecall I have to make.''

Georgie sympathised. 'Good luck with that, much as I'd like to think he'll take it well, rather you than me. He's going to hit the roof.'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Have we all recovered? The Muse is as contrite as the Muse gets (which is not very contrite at all actually). I have been really humbled by all the fantastic feedback for this story and I am so glad you are enjoying it. The Muse however, has the arse because it believes it does all the work and I just get in the way. This is why, evil git that it is, the long awaited reunion has been delayed. Sorry.**

 **There is a little angst, but for the most part it ends up pretty warm and fuzzy.**

 **Thanks again for all the incredible encouragement.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Elf xx**

* * *

The first few minutes after Captain Charles James put the phone down were the worst.

He'd struggled to hold it together as Kinders explained what happened, he couldn't remember when he had ever been so angry. The Corporal had reiterated over and over again that she was ok, but the fact that someone had done that to Molly, his Molly and he hadn't been there to protect her made him sick to his stomach. His first instinct was that he was never letting her out of his sight again. When he thought about what could have happened it made him feel physically weak. He'd never be able to repay the debt to Georgie for following her gut and protecting Molly. Molly...He wanted to speak to her, needed to, but common sense told him it was probably best to wait out for now. That said, he then proceeded to call Molly's phone in the vain hope that she might have a signal. Four voicemail messages later he realised the time had come to get a grip for her sake as well as his.

'2 section! Full kit! Now!' Captain James shouted as he shouldered his own rucksack. One by one they appeared in various stages of hurried dress before finally lining up facing their C.O.

'I thought as it's a nice evening I might take a little run around the compound and I knew you would all be devastated if I didn't invite you to come along.' James said with a humourless smile. The groans were gratifying. 'I think we'll start off with five miles and see how we go.' He hoped that would be enough to take the edge off.

As they began to run he could hear the other lads berating Fingers. 'But I didn't say nothing!' The Private complained. James gritted his teeth. That the section clown was getting the blame was just the icing on the cake. 'Dig deep!' he shouted before increasing speed. Looks like it was going to be a ten miler after all.

* * *

'How did he take it?' Private Molly Dawes paused packing her Bergan as Corporal Kinders walked into her tent.

Kinders grimaced and said nothing.

'C'mon Corp, I know you've told him.' She said.

'Let's just say Private Flynn is very lucky the Bossman couldn't get a flight from Nairobi or you and I would be hiding a body this morning.' Kinders said, without humour.

'Oh, _that_ well!' She said rolling her eyes. 'Just as well, I 'ate digging.'

'Just remember when you get there Dawes, we're on to you now, and it's not just _your_ career on the line.'

'I know, I know.' She said. 'Don't worry, I'm not about to let him do anything that will land us in the shit. We'll wait out. Done it before. Do it again.' She shrugged.

Kinders leant against a locker and crossed his arms. 'I still can't believe you let me give you all that on the beach about still having Smurf and it was the boss all along. I didn't suspect a thing!' He shook his head. 'You're a dark horse.'

'I'm a proper secret squirrel me.' She replied with a small grin. 'I should have been in military intelligence.' She snorted at her own joke. 'Don't get me wrong, I loved Smurf, but he was a mate, loved up by him though? Nah. I wanted more than anything to tell you about me and the boss, how terrified I was when he was in hospital an that, but I just couldn't.'

'And that's how I know this is going to be ok. Just remember, there will be eyes on this time?' He stood. 'And tell the dickheads I will be back before they know it so they'd better get their acts together yeah?'

She sat on the cot. 'Was he really angry though, you know, with me?' Her face was a picture of worry.

'He wasn't angry with you at all. Why would he be angry with you? He was worried obviously, and he wanted to talk to you last night but I said you'd crashed, I thought you'd need some time to process.'

Molly nodded. 'Thanks.'

'But, I would talk to him before you leave, and sooner rather than later. You can use the satellite phone just this once, but don't tell anybody.'

'You're a gent.' She got up to continue her packing.

'Ain't many of us left.' Both she and the Corporal said together. They both grinned.

'Speak to him.' Kinders said. 'It'll make you feel better.'

'Yes Corp, and thank you.'

Kinders shrugged and walked away.

* * *

'Awright Dangles. Is the boss about?' Molly held the satellite phone to her ear with both hands just to try and stop them shaking.

'Molly! How are you darling?' Dangleberry chirped cheerfully. Clearly the gossip hadn't reached the rest of 2 section. She was grateful.

'I'm ok, look sorry mate, I'm on the clock.' She said trying to keep the quaver out of her voice. She glanced at the female radio operator who didn't seem to be paying any attention. Just in case she moved to the other side of the tent. The operator took the hint and left her to it.

'Piss off Dangles.' Charles' voice barked in the background. There was the sound of the phone being handed over and a pause while the Private made his exit.

'Molly? Thank god, I have been going out of my fucking mind! Are you ok? I must have left you at least five messages, what the fuck is going on? Are they looking after you?'

She couldn't speak, there was nothing she could say, he was angry with her, she could hear it in his voice, and everything she had been holding in bubbled to the surface. A sob escaped her throat, it was followed by another, and another, she couldn't stop.

'Oh my god Molly, baby, please don't cry, please don't.' Charles felt so far away and so helpless. He hadn't meant to be short with her, he was just reverting to what he knew, keep emotions under control, and now he'd made it worse.

'I'm so sorry.' She managed to gasp between sobs. 'Please don't be cross with me... I didn't… I didn't lead him on or nuffin', I didn't...' She tailed off, terrified of what he might be thinking.

'I know you didn't.' He said tenderly. 'You've got nothing to be sorry for, nothing at all. Please, Molly, please don't cry. Of course I'm not cross with you, why the fuck would I be cross with _you_?'

She sniffed. 'Coz I fucked up… I should have been more careful, should have ignored him, instead my big fat gob had to put him in his place.' She sobbed again.

'I happen to love your 'big fat gob' and the fact that you're more than a match for any barrack room dickhead. What happened wasn't your fault, banter is banter but Flynn was something else, bang out of order. Do you hear me? This was not your fault, it was his and he's going to pay for it.'

Molly nodded, trying to hold back the tears.

'Molly? Are you just nodding at me? Cause I can't see you.' He said patiently.

'Sorry, I forgot this wasn't face time.' She gasped, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. 'Good thing too, I look a mess.'

'You sound it.'

'Oi!' She countered. 'You're supposed to be making me feel better!'

'That's more like it. You've got twelve hours to get your arse in gear and get yourself here and ship shape.' He said.

'I'm desperate to see you.' She said.

'Me too. But you know we're going to be under scrutiny?' He asked gently.

'I know, wait out… boss.' She said, wiping her eyes again. 'Corporal Kinders has already given me the lecture.'

'It's how it's got to be, I'm sorry.' He explained. 'But they'll take the piss, you ok with that?'

'Those wankers take the piss? Never!' She managed a short laugh. 'I can handle them cockwombles, and don't be sorry. I get to see you and that'll have to be enough for now. I'll let you make it up to me when we get home.' The radio operator glanced at her watch and pointedly at Molly. 'Look, I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Love you.'

'Ditto.' She said quietly before hanging up.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Well, I finally managed to bribe the muse with promises of a new tiara and hobnailed boots combo, so it agreed to play nice and allow the reunion. However, it is the muse and therefore is madder than a box of weasles on acid so you have to take what you can get.**

 **Once more thank you for all the support, it's fantastic to know that you're finding the characters are, well, in character and that it is all making sense. I have been overwhelmed with the amount of reviews and messages, so if I haven't replied to you, I apologise. It's either a reply or a write the story...?**

 **Ok, ok! I'll write the blinkin' story!**

 **Thank you again for joining me on this adventure.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Elf xx**

* * *

Private Noah Morton-Clarke was positively chipper this morning and whistled cheerily as he went about his tasks. He had been the school cross country champion three years in a row and had completed several half marathons. Professional running was something he even considered as a career before his father explained he was living in cloud cuckoo land. The recent ten miler was a joy, despite the full kit, and he had even received kudos from Captain James for keeping up with the officer. Not only that, but today was the day that Private Molly Dawes would be beginning her secondment to 2 section and he had very high hopes that this addition was going to work in his favour.

Noah had built up a detailed picture of Molly in his mind. She was obviously a very pretty young woman. Noah had noticed pictures of her when he had been waiting in Captain James' office as the wallpapers on the Captain's mobile phone and tablet. Molly had won a military cross so therefore she was plucky and she had overcome adversity to win the hearts and minds of 2 section, something which he would very much like to do. Whilst Noah considered himself more than several rungs higher on the social ladder than the rest of the section, life could be very lonely when you have no friends, even when they are your inferiors. He imagined Molly to be a female version of himself. He knew she was even a runner too. It was serendipity and he was sure she would agree. Captain James was obviously warming to him and, whilst his superior's elevated rank meant they could not be friends, it only stood to reason that Captain James' chosen partner would be equally educated and refined and was conveniently the same rank as himself. His Mother would be impressed at such a networking opportunity. Noah was excited to meet her and was sure that once they hit it off, which they invariably would, then the connection would give him access to more cordial terms with the rest of the men.

* * *

As she climbed down from the helicopter and shouldered her kit Molly Dawes' stomach was doing cartwheels. She hadn't been this nervous since their first date, and she'd been pretty wired then, but this was different. Despite his assurances that she wasn't to blame for what happened, she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that the thought _must_ have crossed his mind that she might have led Flynn on, even accidentally, and she couldn't bear it if he didn't trust her. She remembered his jealous reaction all too well when he thought she'd copped off with Smurf in Newport, she thought she'd lost him and that wasn't something she ever wanted to repeat. There was no way she would ever mess around behind his back, for one thing, the British Army could be a very small world and secrets didn't stay that way very long, but more importantly she loved him more than anything in the world, just the thought of being with someone else was completely wrong. Molly tried to swallow as she unclipped her helmet, but her throat was dry. She felt sick.

The walk across the compound seemed to take forever on legs that felt like jelly. To the left all of 2 section seemed to be hanging around outside for one reason or another, each engrossed in their various tasks, so engrossed apparently that they deliberately refused to catch her eye. Brains was on the running machine and Baz Vegas worked the weights with both looking anywhere but at her, Mansfield turned away slightly as he cleaned his rifle, Dangleberry pretended to be asleep and Fingers, who she briefly caught staring, suddenly fixated on the magazine he was supposedly reading. It was a women's weekly, and it was upside-down.

Finally, she focussed her attention on the one man she really wanted to see. Captain James stood outside his tent, feet apart, arms folded and a completely neutral expression on his face as he watched her approach. It took a supreme effort not to throw her kit to the ground, break into run and fling her arms around his neck. As she reached him she tried to read his face and what he was thinking. She never knew how he managed to just switch off all emotion, it was just weird. She just wished he'd say something.

'Not very subtle are they Sir?' She said with a sideways nod towards the lads.

The compound was eerily quiet as 2 section strained to hear what was being said.

'They wouldn't know subtle if it jumped up and bit them on the _arse_!' He said loudly for the benefit of everyone present. Activity was resumed.

She gave an almost shy grin. 'I feel like I'm on one of them telly programmes, Big Brother and that with everyone waiting to see what we're going to do.'

'Does it have to be one of your bloody reality shows?' He said with a grimace. 'What's wrong with David Attenborough?'

'Well he's a bit shit.' She sneered.

'Are you ok?' He asked gently.

'You know me, tough as old boots.' She declared doing her best ballsie bird bit before finally cracking and looking down at her helmet. She fiddled with the chin strap. 'I want you to know I dint do anything to encourage him.' She said glancing back to see his reaction. 'I would never…'

He unfolded his arms and almost stepped towards her when he stopped himself.

He leant forward, his voice a low growl that only she could hear. 'If you blame yourself one more time Molly Dawes I don't care if the entire British army and its dog is watching, so help me I will put you over my knee and spank you until you squeal for mercy.'

She spluttered in surprise and he couldn't hold the grin back any more.

'I think you've been on tour too long.' She giggled.

'I _know_ I've been away from _you_ too long.' He agreed quietly holding her gaze before finally straightening and resuming his normal clipped officer tone. 'I'm informed Private Flynn _unfortunately_ suffered severe lacerations to the hand and an extremely painful broken nose?'

'Yes sir.'

He paused, struggling not to smile. 'Well done Dawes.'

'Thank you boss.' She said grinning.

'Right, go on piss off Dawsie I can't stand here all day talking to you.' He said before turning and walking away.

'Yes boss.' She began to move towards the lads of 2 section. 'Right you curtain twitching tossers, show's over, you gonna come and say hello then or what?' She yelled. She glanced back and locked eyes with a laughing Charles before the gaggle of yelling and catcalling squaddies completely engulfed her.

From his position at the entrance to the medical tent, Noah watched in disbelief and absolute shock. So that was the infamous Molly Dawes and she wasn't anything like he expected, not even close. The reason they liked her wasn't because she was a better medic, it was because she was one of them! His father would have called her a grunt and his mother would have wrinkled her nose at 'that type'. All hopes that Noah had found a potential ally who would help him assimilate immediately dissolved. God knows what the Captain saw in her, it was totally insane and Noah felt completely betrayed.

* * *

Once out of sight of the others Charles collapsed against the back of a truck. His mouth formed an O as all the breath left his body. It had taken a herculean amount of self-control not to sweep her up into his arms there and then and bollocks to whoever might be watching. Not only did he desperately want to comfort her after what she'd been through, but he'd missed her more than even he realised. He'd become used to being able to hold her and kiss her whenever and wherever he wanted to and he liked it. At home they were just another couple who happened to work for the same employer and, whilst technically he wasn't her C.O. on this visit, he was still a senior officer and certain things just weren't done, especially in front of your section. He ran a hand through his hair. He could do this, of course he could. She was here and that was the main thing, he would just have to focus up and hope his resolve held out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N The moral for today is be careful what you wish for... There have been various request's for a smoochfest which was duly passed on to the muse... and this is what it came up with...Sorry.**

 **As Molly might say, You might ain't gonna like it...**

 **Thanks again for all the encouragement, the reviews and stuff you're all so sweet.**

 **Elfxx**

* * *

Taking a sip from her tea Molly watched the camp as it began to wake up. Her body clock was still three hours ahead and she'd not been able to stay in her pit once her eyes opened, there were too many things going on in her nut. She'd got up and spent a couple of hours writing the letter she now had secreted in her pocket then blagged a cuppa from the mess tent as soon as the boys arrived. Now she just had to wait for an opportunity to deliver it.

She wondered briefly if waiting out was as difficult for Charles as she was finding it. It had been less than twenty four hours and she felt like she'd die if she didn't get her hands on him. It was all very well to talk about how they'd done it before and could do it again, but she'd forgotten that their last tour together was before she knew what she was missing. She remembered how she used to watch him in Afghan, just the way he moved, and imagine what he would be like in bed, but her fantasy had in no way prepared her for the real thing. She'd been used to clumsy fumblings around the back of a nightclub, or indian takeaway in Smurf's case, or Arten selfishly taking his own pleasure, not really interested in whether she enjoyed it or not. For the first time she was with a man who actually knew what he was doing and that he could turn her into a pool of jelly so easily was almost embarrassing.

A private smile tugged at the corner of Molly's lips as she remembered their first time. He was normally so confident, completely assured in everything he did, yet the clumsy desperate way he'd tried to lure her to his bed was utterly adorable. She'd been amazed to discover that he was nervous, she thought he was never nervous, there could be rounds going off, in a minefield while they were under an airstrike and Charlie would be cool as a cucumber, yet she had apparently managed to scare the life out of him. It was just so cute. She took another sip of her tea as the medic arrived.

'Mornin' she said cheerfully, 'Fancy a brew?'

He gave her a snide glance before passing into the tent with a curt. 'I'm good thank you.'

Molly silently parrotted the phrase sarcastically before following him into the tent. 'I hope you don't mind, I thought I'd set up here.' She tried again in a friendly tone. 'Familiar territory and all that and you can't hear yourself think with them prannets going on all the while. I'm Molly.' She held out her hand.

Noah looked at the proffered hand and continued with what he was doing. 'I know who you are.' He snipped.

She was about to retort when, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Captain James leaving his tent for the shower. She glanced at her watch, right on time. It did not matter if they were at home, on tour or on bloody holiday Charlie would be awake at 0600 sharp, and that was a lie in. To be fair, under her influence he didn't always necessarily get out of bed, but he was nothing if not a creature of habit.

'Whatever faceache.' Molly muttered at Noah under her breath as she took her chance.

* * *

Slipping into his tent she took in a deep breath of him. His quarters, his kit. When they were first together she always made sure she stole one of his pre-worn shirts or tee shirts from the laundry bin for those moments on tour when the distance was just too much. She had noticed these days he always left one conveniently 'abandoned' just before she left. Quickly she took the letter out of her pocket and slipped it under the blotter on his makeshift desk. She should have made her escape then, but it was too tempting being so close to him. Crossing to where his uniform hung in neat rows, she stroked the material before lifting a perfectly pressed shirt and pressing it to her face. Inhaling his heady aroma was intoxicating.

'Did you just wipe your nose on my sleeve?'

'Stone the crows, you frightened the friggin' life out of me, sneaking up on people!' She squeaked as she turned around.

Charles folded his arms. 'Well to be fair I wasn't sneaking. This is my tent and my excuse is I forgot my towel, what's yours?'

Molly panicked, she glanced furtively towards the letter peeping out on the desk.

'I… um…' she began embarrassed.

He watched her, his eyes darkening as they drank her in. 'Anyone see you?' He asked

Molly shook her head.

Dropping his washbag, Captain James crossed the distance between them and took her face in his hands. Gazing into her eyes he dipped his head and sought her lips out with his own. At the first gentle contact Molly melted into him.

As the kiss deepened becoming more intense, more desperate, Molly's hands snaked up to his neck, her fingers entwining with the hairs at the nape.

'God I've missed you.' He said between kisses.

'I've missed you too.' She responded.

Charles hands slowly slid down her body until they cupped under her bottom. He lifted her easily as Molly's wound her legs around his waist, her boots crossed for support. Taking the zip of her fatigues top between his teeth, he gradually pulled it down, as she lifted her chin exposing the skin. His tongue darted out, the familiar taste of her skin tingled on its tip.

Returning to her ear he began to kiss a path from her earlobe down towards the point where her neck met her shoulder. Molly arched her back as he increased the pressure on the sweet spot he knew she loved, she wriggled in pleasure as he nibbled and rotated her hips against the bulge in his combats. Charles let out a low moan which vibrated against Molly's collarbone, making her shiver.

Charles opened his eyes, he loved to watch her, and was suddenly confronted by the bruising around her throat. He froze, shocked. They were supposed to wait out. How was he any better than Flynn? He certainly didn't have any more self-control, the first opportunity and he'd pounced on her. The guilt hit him like a truck.

Feeling him tense, Molly unwound herself and dropped to the floor before him. He stepped back.

'What's wrong?' She asked, her eyes wide with concern. 'Did I do something?'

'No.' Charles cleared his throat. 'No. I'm sorry… I shouldn't have.' He began. He grabbed his towel, he didn't know what to say words wouldn't form.

'Is it me?' Molly asked.

He shook his head. 'Sorry.' He said again before bolting to the safety of the showers.

Molly took a moment to compose herself. She was confused, but to be caught leaving the Captain's tent in any form of disarray and she would never hear the end of it. When she was certain that her neat plait was still perfect, and the flush in her cheeks not so noticeable, she rezipped her top and peeped through the tent flap. Fortunately, the coast was clear and she was able to make her escape unseen.

* * *

In the shower Charles' mind was reeling. He was grateful for once for the freezing cold water, it helped to clear his head. He couldn't resist her. That was the long and short of it. He had never been able to resist her. There was something about her that just sapped all his self-control and made him feel vulnerable.

It had never been like this with anyone, certainly not Rebecca. The sex was ok, even if he did feel sometimes as though his ex-wife regarded it more as a chore to tick off her to do list rather than something she enjoyed. But Molly, she was completely open about what she liked, what she didn't and what he should absolutely do again, a lot. Their sex life was better than he could have ever imagined. He thought back to that first time. He'd had absolutely no idea how he was going to persuade her to come home with him. In the end he'd just blurted it out, like an inept virgin schoolboy and almost died when she laughed at his clumsiness. He liked to think he more than made up for it later. Just thinking about it made Charles once again grateful for the freezing water.

* * *

Molly wandered back in to the medical tent, her brow furrowed with confusion. She noticed her stuff had been piled up on a chair. Private Clarke, the medic, was ticking supplies off on a clipboard.

'Ere, what gives?' She said, indicating the pile.

'You can't just come in here like lady muck and expect everyone to bend over backwards for you.' Noah snipped.

'I don't expect anyone to do nuffin.' She argued. 'What is your bleedin' problem?'

Noah turned towards her, his eyes flashing with anger. 'Just because you managed to get your claws into Captain James, it doesn't mean that the rest of us have to worship at the altar of Saint Molly.'

'Look, you grade A wanker. My relationship with the boss ain't got nuffin' to do with why I'm here and nuffin' to do with you.' Molly growled.

'You're turning him into a laughing stock you know?' Clarke continued. 'I mean it's obvious that this is just some fling, but he'll never take you to meet his friends or his parents…'

Molly crossed her arms. 'For your information, I've met his parents and his friends.'

Noah snorted. 'He must be punishing them for something then. Look I don't mean to be unkind…' He said, his tone softening. 'But I come from the same world as Captain James, the same class, and everyone goes through it. You find yourself a girl who's completely unsuitable, a bit of rough if you like, and have a bit of fun with her. I mean, it's not as though you thought he was ever going to marry you is it.'

Her eyes widened.

'Oh no, you actually did?' Noah said, unable to hide his glee. 'Well trust me, it's never going to happen. He'll meet a more suitable partner one day, come to his senses and just drop you like a stone.'

Smiling sweetly the medic pushed past her and out into the compound and Molly was grateful he didn't have the satisfaction of seeing the tears well up in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Oh dear, well that put the Cat amongst the pigeons didn't it? I did warn you that the muse was a) a lunatic and b) completely evil, but would you listen?**

 **I feel I should apologize on its behalf to all the friends, family and pets who had to deal with any moods. Noah is a bit of a git.**

 **I'd like to say it all gets better, but, I'm not gonna lie to you. I've lived with the muse way too long.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Elf xx**

* * *

'You not coming to watch the film Molls?' Mansfield Mike asked as he passed on his way to the temporary cinema set up in the mess tent.

She sat alone by the bonfire watching the flames. 'No thanks Mansfield. I don't think some septic tank dressed up in lycra is really my cup of tea mate.'

'But its Captain America?' Mansfield said in amazement.

Molly laughed. 'That don't make it any better.'

Mansfield shrugged and doubled off towards the mess. She shook her head. Sometimes they were just like her little brothers.

She stared at the flames. The doubts plagued her. Talk about kidding herself. Look at Rebecca and look at her. Rebecca was the proper officers' wife with her perfect hair and perfect nails and her perfect posh accent, and what was she, some cockney gobshite who didn't do perfect.

Her thoughts whirled back to when she'd finally met his Mum and Dad. He had been banging on about it for bloomin' ever and she'd always made an excuse. Truth was she was bricking it. She and Charles were going away for the weekend, this was before they moved in together, and he'd come up with some reason why she should meet him in Bath and they'd travel from there. She only knocked once when he opened the front door and her senses were hit by this amazing smell coming from the house.

 _'_ _Cor what's that? Smells like Luigi's the Italian bakers round our way.'_

 _Before Charles could say anything, a woman's head appeared around the door to the kitchen. 'Is she here?' She asked excitedly. Charles mother fixed her attention onto Molly and broke into the broadest grin. She was probably in her early sixties with a neat coiffured hairstyle and a warm open face. An apron was whisked off. 'Don't leave her standing on the doorstep with that heavy thing Charles.' She admonished._

 _'_ _I… er… I'm used to it Mrs James.' Molly stuttered as Charles took her rucksack._

 _'_ _Call me Lindi dear, everyone calls me Lindi.' She said cheerfully._

 _'_ _Amongst many other things.' A tall older man appeared from the sitting room, a newspaper under his arm._

 _'_ _Oh George.' Lindi sniffed before crossing to Molly and taking her face in her hands. 'Let me look at you properly. Charles she every bit as pretty as you said she was.'_

 _Molly was frozen to the spot, her eyes as wide as saucers._

 _'_ _Why don't you let Charles take her coat.' George suggested patiently._

 _'_ _Yes yes, take her coat.' Lindi bustled, releasing her grip. 'Are you hungry?'_

 _'My mother had been baking all morning.' Charles said wearily._

 _George sniffed the air loudly. 'Speaking of which, Lindi, I think I can smell something burning?' He said._

 _Lindi immediately snapped to attention. 'Oh can you, oh my goodness. Excuse me Molly.' And she shot off into the kitchen._

 _George winked conspiratorially at Molly before following his wife._

 _Molly allowed Charles to help her with her coat. 'You dint say they would be here?' She hissed._

 _'_ _I also didn't say they wouldn't' He replied hanging it up._

 _'_ _This is a bleedin' ambush, that's what this is!'_

 _'_ _No, what this is, is a tactical manoeuvre.' He said with a grin. 'I was getting tired of your excuses and they were dying to meet you.'_

 _'_ _Are we even going to the Peaks?' She asked crossly._

 _'_ _Yes we are, but first we are going to have tea with the olds.' He said, clearly pleased with himself._

 _She glowered up at him for a long time, her lips pressed firmly together. 'I'm going to have to watch it, you're right proper devious you.' She said eventually._

 _Charles placed a hand on each of her shoulders and smiled smugly. 'Got medals for it.' He said, kissing the tip of her nose. He spun her around to face the kitchen and gave her a smack on the bum. 'Now crack on Dawsie, those cakes aren't going to eat themselves._

And so they'd had tea Lindi had asked all about her and her family and the army until Charles had said there were military intelligence interrogators who could learn a thing or two from his mother. But they were lovely people and Molly liked them very much. It wasn't even unusual for Molly to receive the odd parcel from Charles' Mummy when she was overseas. Molly scowled at the fire. 'Probably just feels sorry for you poor cow.' She thought.

Charles meeting her parents however, was an entirely different ballbag and Molly had been determined to put it off for as long as possible. So far she had succeeded despite Charles' protests. Her dad had made noises about how if she was gonna shack up with some fella, he should at least meet him and find out if his intentions were honourable until Nan had shut him up. 'I've seen a photo and you'd bleedin' hope not, eh Molls? More dishonourable the better.' She'd said with a wicked grin. Molly had been on her guard to make sure that Charles didn't pull another one of his sneaky stunts, like inviting them to stay behind her back, or turning up unannounced at the flat and with them both being away so much on tour, it hadn't been that hard to manage. She could just imagine the scene, as soon as they laid eyes on Charles her dad would get pound signs clocking up in his eyes just like the cartoons and her mum would get all tongue tied and self-conscious. It would be mortifying. Molly sighed, Clarke was right, she was an embarrassment to Charles and one day he would see it.

* * *

Captain James watched from a distance as she sat by the fire. She looked so small and sad sitting there like a lost soul, the reflection of the fire flickering across her face. He sighed and wished the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach would go away. He'd been so stupid. There was nothing for it he was going to have to bite the bullet and talk to her.

'Penny for them?' He asked.

She was leant back on one of the benches, arms folded, lost in her thoughts. She looked up and the expression on her face didn't exactly offer a welcome.

'Are you sure you want to know? Every time I've seen you today, you've scarpered in the opposite direction like a rat up an aqueduct.' She said coolly, holding his gaze.

It was true. He had felt so awful about his behaviour that morning that he hadn't been able to face her. He ran a hand through his hair and sat on a bench a little distance from her. 'You didn't fancy the film then? I thought Chris Evans made every woman weak at the knees?' He tried conversationally.

'That ginger twat on Radio two? I don't think so.' She sniffed before wriggling down in her seat.

'Look I know why you're upset.' He said.

'Doubtful.'

He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat before finally moving to sit next to her. 'It was really unforgivable and if I could change things I would.' He said.

Molly fixed him with an icy stare. 'Change what things?' She asked.

'Everything. All of it. I can't believe I was so insensitive.'

'Well you are a bloke.' She grumbled, before adding, 'What?'

'You know… this morning…' He said awkwardly.

'What are you going on about?' She snapped.

'This morning? My tent?' He said. 'We agreed if you came here we'd wait out and then I came back and you were there and…' He trailed off.

He looked so miserable Molly just wanted to wrap her arms around him.

'Wait, what? You've been avoiding me because of this morning?' She said slowly.

'Well I haven't actually been avoiding you.' He lied, 'There are one or two other things that I do here occasionally you know. But I thought it best to give you some space. The last thing you must have needed after all that shit with Flynn was me pouncing on you?' He glanced sideways. 'I'm sorry, I didn't think.'

'You muppet.' Molly exclaimed.

'What?' It was Charles' turn to be confused.

'I'm not upset about this morning.' She said. 'Relieved actually, if I didn't get something to tide me over I was going to have to jump you behind the bike sheds.'

Charles exhaled, his face a picture of relief. 'I really thought I'd fucked up.' He smiled, before adding. 'We haven't got any bike sheds?'

'Well jump you behind the shitter don't exactly have a romantic ring to it, do it?' Molly said, shoulder bumping his arm playfully.

'Really, you're ok?' He asked.

'Charlie, I'm ok. You can't compare you and Flynn. He was just some random bloke who thought he could take whatever he wanted, the world is full of 'em. You, well you've got special wossname?'

'Dispensation?' He offered.

'Yeah, that, one of them access all areas passes. I weren't exactly saying no was I?'

Charles smiled. 'No, I suppose not. But that said, we really do need to wait out. Someone could have easily…'

Molly put her hand up to stop him. 'I know this tune, you hum it and I'll play it, but you can't beat yourself up, it must be hard resisting all this?' With both hands she indicated her body, a mischievous grin on her face.

The humour was infectious. 'You don't make it any easier.' He said with a wry smile. 'You will be the absolute ruin of me Molly Dawes.' The comment was innocent enough and Molly laughed it off, but deep down inside it struck a deeply uncomfortable chord.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N The muse has rather gone and got itself all over excited with this chapter, so I've been forced to pop it into it's favourite nice white jacket with the sleeves that do up at the back until it calms down. I should warn you that we may soon be coming to the end of this particular party before I have to increase its medication again. (probably two or three more updates.)**

 **Again, a massive thank you to everyone who is coming along on this little jaunt. Your reviews, encouragement and follows are greatly appreciated.**

 **Once more into the breach dear friends, once more.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Elf xx**

* * *

As she fastened the chinstrap on her helmet, Molly braced herself for what she knew was going to be inevitable. Running the seminars had been interesting at first, but once she had said the same thing over and over again, it rapidly started to lose its appeal. Not only that but, with too much free time, she found Clarke's words whirring around and around in her nut. She needed something to focus up on and, having cleared it with her C.O. she prepared to go into battle.

Crossing the compound, she lined up with the rest of two section as they waited to board the armoured vehicles for patrol. Captain James scanned the faces of his men, his gaze slipped past her and she almost thought she'd gotten away with it until his sharp eyes returned and fixed.

'Private Dawes, what do you think you are doing?' He barked.

'Joining the patrol sir.' She said staring straight ahead.

'Molly's back with the A team.' Dangles shouted. 'Couldn't stay away from us eh Mols?'

James crossed to stand in front of her as the rest of the lads gathered around. 'We already have a medic Dawes, stand down.' He ordered.

'But my C.O. cleared it sir and now I'm all dressed up with nowhere to go.' She said, still fixing her gaze somewhere about his right shoulder blade.

'Well I suggest you turn around and get yourself undressed.' The realisation, and implications of what he'd just said hit him at exactly the same moment the words left his mouth. 2 section erupted into laughter with wolf whistles, several cries of 'Dawsies' on a promise' and 'woooooo!' It took a great deal of effort for Molly to keep a straight face.

James rolled his eyes, 'All right, settle down you cockwombles.' He snapped. 'Dawes, what in the name of all things holy makes you think that you can just invite yourself to our party…' He leaned forward, his face in hers. 'and you had better make it bloody good.'

'Mentoring sir.' She said, absolutely refusing to break her model soldier persona.

Charles had known she was up to something and he had a horrible feeling that he was about to lose this particular skirmish.

'Ok, I'll bite Dawes.' He moved out of her personal space and stood with his hands behind his back, rocking on his heels. 'To whom are you giving the benefit of your wisdom and experience? God help them.'

'Private Clarke sir.'

All eyes turned to the surprised company medic who was suddenly the focus of a potentially malevolent section, depending on his answer, and its bemused commanding officer.

'Did you request mentoring Clarke?' He asked.

'Um… I… um…' Clarke scanned the faces of the men, they were all willing him to say yes and their expressions made it very clear that saying no was not an option. Fingers even went as far as drawing his thumb across his own throat.

'Well out with it, did you or did you not request that Private Dawes provide you with mentoring?' Captain James asked again beginning to lose his patience.

From behind the captain it was obvious the rest of the section wanted Molly to come along and Clarke feared what might happen if he admitted he knew nothing about it.

'Yes sir.' Clarke said miserably.

'I see.' Charles turned back to Molly. 'Then it appears that you will be joining us after all Dawes, but in a purely advisery capacity, do I make myself absolutely clear?'

'Crystal sir. Thank you sir.' She said with a cheeky smile. As the other lads cheered their approval and slapped her on the back.

In resignation James nodded towards the armoured truck and a grinning Molly clambered inside.

'Don't push it.' He said.

'No sir.' She wiped the smile off her face.

* * *

Inside the vehicle, Molly could feel Clarke glaring at her from the bench opposite. There had been a moment when she thought he was going to grass her up and expose her blag, but with the rest of the lads backing her up, as she knew they would, even he must have realised it would have been suicidal.

She leant back, closed her eyes and focussed on the reassuring rumble of the truck through her back. This is what she needed, to get out there. The lads' banter washed over her like a comforting blanket.

'I suppose you think you're pretty clever, trying to make me look bad.' Noah had leant forward and was clearly incensed at her presence.

Mirroring his stance, her nose inches from his, Molly met him glare for glare. 'You don't need me for that mate.' She retorted. 'You're doing a bang up job all on your own.'

Presented with the fierce cockney up close, Noah soon backed down and Molly sat back in her seat, but not before she saw Charles had noticed the exchange. He raised an eyebrow in question, was there a problem? Molly simply shook her head and once more closed her eyes.

* * *

They disembarked in a small village where the residents viewed the soldiers with open hostility and suspicion.

'Focus up. Keep your eyes peeled.' Captain James barked. 'Prepare to move… move out.'

'I could just tell Captain James you lied and he'll have to put you up on a charge.' Noah sidled up beside Molly.

She kept her eyes on the houses watching for any trouble. This twat was just like Flynn, she thought, didn't know when to give it a rest. 'If you're sure you want to poke that hornet's nest bell-end, then be my guest, but I wouldn't recommend it.' She said aside, before turning and looking at Clarke. 'Right now we have a job to do. Stay focused, stay alert, stay alive.'

The medic was about to retort when shots rang out.

'Take cover! Take cover!' The section scrambled to get out of the line of fire, rifles at the ready.

'Contact, contact, contact!'

Zero, this is amber three zero bravo, we have enemy contact, repeat, enemy contact.' Dangles radio'd in.

Anyone got eyes on? Anyone, eyes on the enemy?' James shouted.

'Everyone all right?' Molly shouted.

'Wait out, wait out!' James commanded.

There was a scream of pain. One of the lads had caught a bullet in his thigh and was lying face down in the roadway.

'Anyone eyes on, can you see who it is?'

'It's Baz sir!' Nude nut yelled.

'Baz can you hear me?' James shouted.

Kingy looked through his binoculars. 'He's moving sir.'

'I've been hit! My leg.' He shouted. Lifting onto his elbows he tried to crawl towards a doorway for cover. Another shot rang out, the bullet crashing through his shoulder. He screamed in pain.

'He's fucked.' Fingers said. Molly hit him.

'Did anyone see where the fuck that came from?' James shouted.

'On the right sir.' Brains commed, 'Top floor, two o'clock.

James squinted up at the house. 'Right, Kingy, I'm going to need covering fire. Medic, with me.'

'Listen up, prepare to fire.' The Sergeant yelled. 'Rapid fire! Two o'clock. Fire!'

James turned around. 'Where the fuck is Clarke?'

The shout went up. 'Clarke?'

'He's here sir.' Mansfield shouted.

Captain James shuffled to where the medic was cowering behind a low wall. 'Clarke, we need a medic now!'

Noah was completely frozen to the spot, his eyes tight shut, arms wrapped around his head.

'Private Clarke, I need a medic… _now_!' James yelled.

Noah shook his head.

'Soldier, that is an order, you will fucking move or I will wedge my boot so far up your arse you will be cleaning my toecap with your fucking tongue!' James screamed.

Noah cowered further as a stream of liquid seeped from his combat trousers.

'Hold your fire, hold… your… fire.' Kingy yelled.

Captain James stared at the private in disgust.

'I'll go sir.' Molly said.

'No fucking way. You're not our medic.' James snapped.

'I am _a_ medic, sir, I don't want special treatment and Baz is in the shit if we don't get to him. You know I can do it.' She pleaded, her eyes wide.

He thought about it for a second, then nodded. 'Right, but we're going to have to move him, he's a sitting target where he is.'

Molly nodded.

'Kingy, I need cover, now!' James ordered. As the rapid fire recommenced, the captain nodded to Molly to be ready.

'You don't have to come.' She said.

'You're not going to move him on your own and you'll need cover. We'll get him into that house.' He indicated the doorway. 'Ready?'

She nodded.

'Go, go, go.'

As the deafening gunfire indicated 2 section's cover, keeping low, they ran to where Baz lay on the ground. A shot rang out from the house and landed in the dirt beside Molly. She ducked as James returned fire. Grabbing Baz under an arm each, they dragged him quickly into the safety of the doorway. He screamed in agony.

'Sorry fella, but they woz rather trying to take our bleedin' heads off.' She said, turning him over to inspect the damage. 'Keep talking to me mate, keep making noises. Stay with me.'

Captain James crouched inside the door, his eyes on the street and the house opposite, weapon cocked. 'Hold your fire.' He said into the radio. 'I need you to clear the area Kingy.'

'Yes Sir.'

'How is he Dawes?' Charles asked

'You're all right aren't you tosser? I need you to apply direct pressure, direct pressure.' She pressed his hand onto the dressing on his leg and turned her attention to his shoulder. 'This might gonna hurt a bit but I'm gonna give you morphine, it's the good shit too.' She said smiling at her patient before addressing the captain. 'It's a through and through sir, but he's pissing blood, I'm going to need an urgent medivac.'

Captain James radio'd it through.

Baz was beginning to slip out of consciousness. 'Oi you fuck muppet, stay with me, stay awake.' She marked up his cheeks as he managed to open his eyes. 'You're my bleedin' chaperone. I need you as a witness that there weren't no funny business going on over 'ere otherwise them piss taking sods won't shut up about it.'

'Don't say I never take you anywhere Dawes.' Captain James quipped from the doorway over the sound of the fire fight. A bullet smacked into the plaster wall above his head, he ducked and returned fire.

'He _really_ knows how to show a girl a good time.' Molly said to Baz as she packed his shoulder. Her patient managed a weak smile.

'Can't trust you two alone.' He said, struggling to speak.

'That's it, so you have to stay with me. We'll have you mincing 'round that compound in no time.'

'All clear Sir.' Kingy's voice came over the radio.

Charles turned to face her. 'Right then Dawes, as one shepherd said to the other, let's get the flock out of here.'


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Whoop whoop whoop. *Cue sirens and flashing lights* Fluff alert, fluff alert! I'm beginning to wonder if the muse has been body snatched because it actually decided to be pretty nice for this chapter. (Be afraid ,be very afraid!)**

 **You continued support in writing this story is absolutely phenomenal and I am very grateful for the time you've invested in it. Thank you one and all.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Elf xx**

* * *

 _Hi Gorgeous._

 _I know this might seem a bit soft, you know, writing you a letter when we're in the same place an' that, but it feels a bit like you're so close, but you've never been so far away. I can't talk to you on the dog like normal, and every time I think we're going to get some quality time there are so many of the tossers around it's like Piccadilly bleeding circus. I've been desperate to kiss you. I know it's only been a few weeks but it seems like forever. It's like sitting next to a giant chocolate cake and being on a blinkin' diet. Do you think you could at least try to be a bit less irresistible?_

 _Mostly I just wanted you to know I'm ok, I know damn well you're going to be worrying your nut over me. There's a shitstorm coming with this Flynn thing and I promise I'll try not to hold it all in if you can do the same. We might gonna need to talk about it. And another thing. I know you've got mates in special forces, so don't even think about arranging for Flynn having an unfortunate accident, ok? Lol. Serious though, I wouldn't want it on my conscience. Georgie says they'll throw all sorts of accusations at me, trying to say it's my fault and that, and even using you as an example that I've got form. She weren't being horrible or nothing, she just wanted me to be prepared. I say bring it on. I didn't do nothing wrong. She thinks they'll chuck the book at him, so let the redcaps deal with it yeah?_

 _I've missed you so much. It's been 35,280 minutes since the morning you left. Yeah, I'm that much of a daft twat that I worked it out. Do you remember that last morning? I get all goosebumpy just thinking about it. I don't know whether I prefer the going away sex or coming home sex sometimes. Scrap that, the coming home, coz then we're together. When we get back, I'm gonna lock the door and you'd better not even think about leaving the flat for at least a week, no, make that two weeks. We can order pizza and they can push it under the door. See, I've thought of everything? Lol._

 _Well here it is, our first proper letter. I know it's not all flowery and that, but I mean every word when I say I love you more than I thought I would ever love anyone._

 _All my love, for always._

 _M xx_

* * *

Charles sat on an upturned crate in the late night quiet of the compound. He refolded the letter and tapped the paper against his lips. He felt like his heart would burst with how much he adored her.

Private Clarke had been on the receiving end of the mother of all bollockings that the young medic would be sure never to forget, and James' temper was no way abated by the simple fact that Clarke freezing had meant Molly had to put herself in danger. Knowing her as he did, Charles was aware she would never shirk what she saw as her responsibility, but, actually having to witness her risk her neck was something he would never get used to. She never ceased to amaze him.

He'd been restlessly waiting for her to return from the hospital and had decided to sort out the mess of paperwork on his desk. That was when he'd found the letter.

* * *

The truck pulled up into the compound and Molly jumped from the back. 'Thanks fellas' She waved at the driver.

'Any time Mols.' Came the reply.

She seemed to know everyone. Charles watched her approach.

'Hello you.' She said quietly.

'How is he?' He asked.

'Well, his leg's all right, but his shoulder is proper fragged. They're gonna try and rebuild it as best they can, but it might be a medical discharge.' She said sadly. 'He'll be gutted if that happens.'

Charles nodded. 'We'll just have to wait and see.' He waved the paper at her. 'Look what I found.'

'The letter I left in your quarters? I'd forgot all about that.' She sat on the crate next to him and nudged his shoulder with her own. 'That was why I was in your tent.'

Charles rubbed a hand around the back of his neck. 'You wrote me a love letter.'

Molly laughed. 'I s'pose I did. Well one of us had to. Lucky I ain't been holding my breath for one from you, eh?'

He made an O with his lips at the jibe. 'I'll have you know I can be very poetic when the mood takes me.'

'I bet you can, though I probably wunt understand it.' Molly nibbled the corner of her lip. 'Did you used to write love letters to Rebecca?' She asked almost shyly.

'What do you think? If I don't write them to you, I'm hardly going to have written them to her am I?'

She shrugged.

'No I didn't.' Charles clarified before noticing her downcast eyes. 'What's the matter?'

'Nuffin' She said.

'Don't give me that. You said in this _love_ letter that I have here in my hand,' He tapped her on the head with it. 'that we should talk about things, so what's wrong?'

Molly paused. She took a deep breath and decided to bite the bullet. 'Do you think you'll ever get married again?'

Charles blinked in surprise as she looked earnestly into his face.

'Can't say I've thought about it, why, are you proposing?' He said clearly taken aback.

'No, no, course not, I just wondered that's all.' She said, wishing she'd kept her mouth shut.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence, Molly staring at her lap.

'Look Molly, you're young and you're just starting out in your career.' Charles said eventually, 'You have the potential to be awesome, you are fucking awesome, just look at today.' He added passionately. 'There is no limit to what you can do and where you can go. I told you, I love you and I want you to be brilliant, but you can't do that if you're stuck in married quarters running around after a tribe of kids. It wouldn't be long before you started to resent it, resent me. There's no rush, we have plenty of time for all that. Ok?'

Molly looked up, an enormous smile on her face. She giggled, suddenly so happy she didn't know what to do with herself.

'What? There is absolutely nothing funny about that.' Charles said, bemused.

'So you've not thought about it then?' She laughed.

Charles shrugged and glanced away. 'Ok, well maybe a bit.' He took her hand in his, stroking her fingers gently. 'Of course I want to marry you. All I'm saying is I want you to be happy, do what you love, and I am content to wait out until the time is right and then maybe I'll ask you properly.'

'Hang on a minute, a _tribe_ of bleedin' kids, how many do you want?' Molly asked.

'Oh I don't know, eleven, maybe twelve, just the standard rugby team.' He said with a smirk.

'Shittin' hell. I think we'll stick with one or two unless you're gonna start popping the little bleeders out yourself.' She retorted.

'Ok, one or two then.' He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

'You think I'd make an all right officer's wife? I'm not like Rebecca.' Molly asked.

'A fact for which I am eternally grateful.' Charles said. 'She might have looked the part, but she never really fitted in, Elvis used to love to wind her up.'

'Elvis loves to wind everyone up.' Molly agreed.

'And you totally put him in his place.' Charles said. 'I told you, it's all luck, who you're born to and where you come from, but who you are inside and how you prove yourself, that's what matters, and you're made of the good stuff. Which reminds me, I'm really going to have to meet your parents before too long, I'm beginning to think you're ashamed of me?'

'Hardly.' She said, resting her head on his shoulder. 'I'll sort it. Just make sure you keep your hand on your wallet at all times or my dad'll have it away.'

'Noted.' They sat together in the dark.

'What brought all this on?' Charles asked eventually.

Molly sat up. She couldn't help glancing towards the medical tent and Charles noticed.

'Ah, I see, someone has been whispering poisonous nothings in your ear?'

'Stupid, I let him get in my head. You were right, he is a weapons grade dickhead.' She snorted.

'What did he say?'

She nuzzled down into his shoulder again. 'Dunt matter.'

'You did see what you wrote in this letter right?'

Molly sighed. 'I'm beginning to wish I hadn't. All right... He reckoned your lot go through like a phase of a bit of rough an that?'

Charles looked at her in amazement. 'What the fuck are you talking about 'your lot'?'

'You know,' She tried her best posh accent. 'Public school,' then reverted to normal. 'Knock about with a common bit of skirt for a bit of fun then go back to yer own.'

Charles snorted with laughter. 'That's the biggest load of bollocks I think I've ever heard in once sentence. And you believed that?'

'No, yeah, I dunno. What's going to happen to him?' She nodded towards the med tent.

'Debrief, then probably charged with dereliction of duty, he'll go for phsyc evaluation but I'm recommending a dishonourable discharge.' Charles said.

'Bit harsh, it could have happened to any one of us.' Molly said.

'It does happen, we're not robots, but you revert to your training. It can't happen when someone needs you. Baz is lucky you were there.'

She shrugged. 'Just doing my job.'

'Once the replacement medic arrives you can take up your new orders.'

'Am I going back to the task force?' Molly asked.

'No way. Flynn will have a bunch of mates, and despite him being out of order, brass won't want to risk any repercussions.'

Molly nodded. 'I could stay here, you could cancel the new medic?' She said cheekily.

'Nice try. That's not going to happen either, you're going home.'

She pulled a face.

'I'll be back under your feet before you know it.' He paused before adding as an afterthought. 'You can spend the time buying more fucking cushions.'

Molly snorted in laughter. 'I didn't think you'd noticed, did Eggy grass me up?'

He looked serious. 'How unobservant do you think I am Molly? It was taking me twenty minutes to find the bloody bed! I'm going to have to start sending in a drone first if that pile gets much bigger. What do you need them all for? You take them off to get in and then pile them all up again in the morning!'

'They're pretty.' Molly giggled.

'Pretty bloody useless.' He complained. Molly playfully slapped him before wrapping her arm through his and resting her head back on his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy... I knew it was too good to be true. I have explained to the muse that, after this chapter, it may have to buy a false moustache and seriously consider protective custody as there are going to be people out for its blood, but it just sniggered and ate the last hobnob.**

 **I'm really really sorry.**

 **Enjoy (or at least don't hunt us down)**

 **Elf xx**

* * *

Noah Clarke was ticking items off on the inventory when Molly entered the Med tent. He glanced up at her before continuing what he was doing. She stood there awkwardly.

'I suppose you've come to gloat?' He said quietly.

'No, I've come for handover. You've been relieved of duty and I'm filling in as temporary medic until your replacement arrives.' She said before picking up the medical log and flicking through the entries.

They worked on their individual tasks in silence until Molly could stand it no more. 'Look, I know we don't get on an' that, but I wouldn't have wished what happened to you on my worst enemy.' She said gently.

'It's all right for you to say that, it didn't happen to you.' He muttered.

'Let me tell you mate. The first time I came under fire I fucking shit myself.' Molly said passionately.

'You did?' She had the medic's full attention now.

Molly put down the log. 'Afghan it was. We were out of the compound and they had found out there was a female medic, so I was being targeted. There was contact, bullets flying all over the shop and we were holed up in a ditch. We had to run back to the compound under enemy fire, and you know what? I fucking froze.'

'What happened?' Clarke asked.

'What happened is my mate Smurf saved my arse. He got me moving, the big Newport numpty.' Molly smiled fondly at the memory of him. 'So the point is, it can happen to any one of us.'

'Captain James did not appear to be that understanding.' Clarke said ruefully.

'No, I don't s'pose he was. I've been on the wrong end of more than one of his arse chewing bollockings. You're best to take it and keep your gob shut, he runs out of steam eventually.' She said with a smile.

Clarke even managed a weak smile himself. 'I'll remember that for when I have to face my dad.'

'He gonna hit the roof an' all?' Molly asked.

Clarke nodded. 'He's was a Captain in the REME. I am something of a disappointment to say the least.'

Molly rolled her eyes. 'Blimey, don't envy you then. That why you joined up?'

'Yes.' He replied 'Although I'm guessing I'll be kicked out now. It'll kill my dad, it was bad enough not getting into Sandhurst but this… I'll be lucky if he doesn't disown me completely..'

She remembered how painful it had been when her own dad had decided to have nothing to do with her. Not being able to contact her family had been devastating. 'Would you want to stay in… you know, if they let you?'

'I don't know.' Clarke shrugged. 'After yesterday I don't know whether I'm cut out for it, but I'd like to be.'

'I could have a word if you like? You know, use my considerable charm and magnetism?' She said cheerily.

'You'd do that for me?' Noah was surprised. 'Why would you do that?'

'Everyone deserves a second chance mate.'

'I would be really grateful.' Noah said.

'Don't get too excited. It might well not do any good, but I can ask.' Molly said with a shrug. 'Now let's crack on, or I'll be up on a charge myself.'

* * *

Captain James was sat at his desk hand writing a report when Molly appeared in the doorway. Not noticing her, he stretched and cricked his neck before getting back to work. She smacked her hand against the canvas to announce her presence.

He looked up. 'What can I do for you?'

'You got a pain in your neck?' She said, her brow furrowed in concern.

'Yes, but for some unfathomable reason I love her.' He said with a cheeky grin.

'S'pose you think you're funny?' She said, moving to stand behind his chair.

'Hilarious.' He groaned in pleasure as her fingers began to work on the knot in his neck. He closed his eyes and leant his head back against her with a sigh as she kneaded down his shoulders. 'Lovely.'

'What you need is a nice hot bath when you get home.' She said, making firm circles with her thumbs to unwind the muscles at the nape of his neck. 'Always works for me.'

Molly was famous for her bath taking abilities. She could spend hours wallowing in the scented water watching the candle flames dance as she sipped a glass of wine. Charles on the other hand had no patience for such frivolities and was in and out of the shower in record time. Unless it was cooling off in a paddling pool, he had absolutely no interest in baths.

He said. 'I sometimes think you must be part fish, I wouldn't know what to do with myself.'

Leaning down, Molly placed her lips close to his ear, her breath tickled. 'Then I will just have to hop in and show you.' She said playfully.

He turned around slowly in his seat as she stepped back. His eyes had darkened, it was a look she recognised, a hungry lust that left her in no doubt how much he wanted her. That look was often followed by a lengthy and mind blowing physical demonstration. His gaze roamed over her slowly.

A smile tugged at her lips.

'And now all I have in my head is an image of you naked… and wet.' He said the last word slowly, the t clicking off his tongue.

Molly felt the familiar tingle in her loins, a shiver of anticipation as his eyes devoured her. For a moment she thought that he was going to take her right there. She bloody wanted him to.

After what seemed like forever, Charles shook his head as if to clear it and turned back to the desk. 'Was there something else you wanted or did you come in here _just_ to give me a raging hard on?'

She giggled and stood beside him. 'I've been thinking about Clarke as it goes.' She began.

'And that's my boner problem solved.' He sighed, dropping his pen and leaning back in his chair. 'What have you been thinking about Private Clarke?

'Please, give him another chance. He fucked up, he did and he knows that, but he wants to stay in, and his dad'll kill him.' She pleaded. 'All you have to do is recommend retraining instead of dishonourable discharge.'

Charles regarded her carefully for what felt like far too long. 'Was that what this was all about?' He said coolly indicating back and forth between the two of them.

'What?' She asked.

'You know what.' He said.

Molly shook her head in confusion.

'This is the end of this conversation.' He said getting to his feet with icy finality before storming out of the tent.

* * *

'No.' Captain James strode across the compound as Molly struggled to keep up with his stride.

'Just think about it.' She said.

'I don't need to think about it. Clarke is not suited to the British army, end of.' He snapped.

'But…'

Charles stopped and spun around on his heels. He fixed her with a stare and she knew he was furious.

'This is exactly why we don't work together.' He growled. 'And you are definitely not endearing yourself to me at the moment. You don't even like Clarke, but he has pulled on your heartstrings so you thought you could bat your eyes at me and I would just roll over and do what you wanted. Do you genuinely believe I am that weak?' You tried to use our personal relationship to influence a decision that, were you thinking rationally, you would see to be the only option?'

'I never batted anything! And rationally? You mean not being completely bleedin' heartless and kicking someone out on their arse because they made a mistake?' She fought back.

'Baz could have died! That is how bloody serious this is.' The ferocity of his words made her take a step back. 'I am your officer commanding.' He said, his tone softer, there was an agony of disappointment across his face. 'And you do not get to question or attempt to influence my decisions.'

'For fuck's sake, I was only asking, Charlie.' She said before she had even time to think. The look on his face was enough to tell she had crossed a line.

He was struggling not to completely lose his temper. 'For the remainder of your secondment you will address me _only_ as Sir or Boss.' He growled. 'This matter is closed and I do not want to hear about it again. Do you understand?'

Molly went to open her mouth.

'You don't even realise the damage you've done do you? You actually used sex as a weapon.' He said shaking his head. 'It was unbloodyforgiveable Molly.'

'I didn't…' She began in a small voice as the tears welled up in her eyes, but he was already half way across the compound.

* * *

Back in her cot, Molly thought about how it must have looked to him. She knew that her teasing him was accidental, a spur of the moment thing that had nothing to do with Clarke. Charles had been so angry and, coincidence or not, she could understand why, unforgiveable he'd said. The tears she had been so desperately holding back began to spill from her eyes and she had to bury her head in her pillow in case anyone heard her sobbing.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N What a fickle bunch you are. I fully expected the muse to be hunted down like the escaped loon that it is, but no, you were all terribly terribly kind. Bless you.**

 **We are at our penultimate chapter so tomorrow will be the epilogue and the muse will go back in its box. No, I have absolutely no idea what it has up its grubby sleeve.**

 **Thank you once again for all of your support. I have loved sharing this little story with you all and I sincerely hope you've enjoyed reading it. Until the final push tomorrow...**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Elf xx**

* * *

'Permission to speak freely sir?'

'Of course Georgie.' Charles said into his phone. 'What's up?'

'You're being a dick.'

Charles snorted. 'I'm not sure that you have permission to speak that freely Lane.'

'I have just spoken to Molly.' She said.

'I guessed.' Charles grimaced. 'And she asked you to talk to me?'

'No, in fact she begged me not to talk to you, pleaded with me in fact, made me promise. I called to see how she was doing and she's in bits.'

'She is?' Captain James tried not to care. He failed.

The whole day had been awful. He'd mostly stayed out of her way and when he'd visited the mess tent he had done his utmost not to make eye contact. He knew she would be watching him, those green eyes begging him to back down, but not this time, she'd gone too far. As her text messages came in, he flatly refused to read them. Curiosity had nearly gotten the better of him, but no, he couldn't, wouldn't be swayed. She'd even come to see him as he left the ops tent.

 _'_ _Sir?'_

 _He'd paused. 'What?'_

 _Molly's eyes were red and puffy. She'd obviously been crying. His stomach tightened that he was the cause of her unhappiness._

 _'_ _Just to let you know that I've completely hand over and I will be leaving in one hour… Sir.' Molly had said miserably. Her eyes scanned his face desperate for any sign that he might relent._

 _'_ _Very good Dawes.' He was still angry, still in that dark place where he couldn't reach out to her. So she would be leaving today. He couldn't think beyond the betrayal he felt. 'Double away then.' He'd said. Molly's eyes had filled with tears and he'd nearly caved, nearly forgiven everything, but his damned stubborn streak wouldn't let it go, so he'd let her go instead._

And now there was this phone call from Georgie Lane.

'She's devastated.' Lane confirmed. 'In all the time I have known you, I have never seen you as happy as you are with Molly, and now you're trying to screw it up.

There was silence.

'Look, you don't know…' He said eventually.

'I don't know what? What I do know is that she isn't Rebecca.' Georgie said.

That hit a chord. While Charles loved Sam more than anything, it had been obvious Rebecca had allowed herself to fall pregnant in an effort to make him spend more time at home. As far as he had been concerned, she was on the pill and had no interest in having children any time soon, yet suddenly a few months after he returned from his first tour, Sam was on the way. He'd felt manipulated and trapped and it was the beginning of the end.

'Have you, even in the time Molly was serving under you or otherwise, ever known her to take advantage of her influence with you or asked you to do things to advance her career?' Georgie broke through his thoughts.

Charles paused, 'Well no.'

'Has she ever asked for special treatment?'

'No.' He glanced at his watch, the hour was nearly up.

'Has she _ever_ given you reason to believe that she would use your feelings for her in order to coerce you?

'No.'

'Then Sir, with the greatest respect, you are being a dick.'

* * *

Molly took one final look around the compound. Her gaze rested on the light coming from his tent and she felt like her heart would break. So this was it. The end. She would have time when she got home to sort everything out before he finished his tour. There wasn't that much to pack and her mum would always make room for the stuff she couldn't move into barracks. If she could just stop bleedin' crying that would be a start.

Georgie had been a lifesaver. There wasn't anyone else she could talk to. Certainly not the tall blond willowy medic who had efficiently taken over from her. She'd reminded Molly of Rebecca and that had only added to her agony. So when Lance Corporal Lane had called her to check how she was, it had all come flooding out.

'Are you ready?' Clarke arrived next to her.

She nodded.

'Look, I'm sorry about…' Clarke began, nodding towards the captain's quarters.

She shouldered her Bergen. 'Don't worry about it, not your fault. Now let's crack on yeah?'

With a sigh Molly climbed into the back of the truck.

They were the only passengers. The vehicle was on its way to the airport to collect supplies and they'd hitched a lift. Molly leant back against the canvas side and closed her eyes as the truck began to move off. Almost immediately it screeched to a halt. There was a muffled conversation with the driver before a hand reached up and unclipped the tail gate.

'Piss off Clarke.' Charles said brusquely, inclining his head. 'Go get a brew or something.'

'Sir.' Grabbing his rucksack, Noah scrambled out of the truck.

Molly watched warily as Charles closed the canvas behind him and settled in the seat opposite her, his hands in his lap. The atmosphere was painful.

'Apparently I'm a dick.' Charles said conversationally.

'Sir?' She was non committal.

'Lance Corporal Lane saw fit to phone me just to tell me so.'

Molly's face screwed up in horror. 'I told Georgie not to speak to you. She just caught me at the wrong moment and…' The words fell over themselves as she desperately tried to explain.

Charles held up his hand to stop her. 'I'm glad she did. She wasn't entirely wrong was she?'

She searched his face. For the first time there was a glimmer of hope.

'I would have let you drive out of here and it would have been the most singularly stupid thing I have ever done. If that isn't being a dick I don't know what is.'

'It does have certain dick like qualities.' Molly agreed.

Once again she felt the tears welling up in her eyes as her handsome captain left his seat and knelt in front of her. He took her hand in his, their fingers intertwining. 'I couldn't bear if I lost you.'

'You nearly did. I thought you didn't want me anymore.' Molly managed.

'I'll always want you.' He said gently.

'Always?' She said in wonder.

'I'm so sorry Molly. I know it wasn't how it appeared. We were in a crazy situation, and being together, working together, with you being in my charge, the lines got blurred. If we'd been at home and had the same conversation I wouldn't have given it a second thought, except maybe how quickly I could get you into that bath.' He gave a slight smile.

'That _definitely_ sounds more like you.' She conceded. 'So you don't actually hate me then?' Molly asked. 'I swear; I would never…'

He brought a hand to her cheek and wiped away the tears with his thumb. 'I know, and I could never hate you.' He said, resting his forehead against hers. 'Can you forgive me? Please?'

She nodded against him.

'What did I ever do to deserve you.' He sighed in relief.

'I dunno, but you're paying fer it now.' Molly said, sniffing and wiping her face with both hands.

'When I get home I am going to make all this up to you.' Charles promised. He smiled and cupped her cheek in his hand before pulling her gently towards him. His mouth found hers, tentative at first, small, apologetic, before the kiss deepened. Their tongues touched as he became more insistent and Molly responded in kind. Reluctantly he pulled away as noises outside indicated the driver had returned.

She raised an eyebrow, and licked her lips. 'Well that was a good start.' She said.

'I think we'll have to lock the door for three weeks when I get back.' He said with a wink before giving her a final small peck. 'Are you ok?'

'Why wouldn't I be?' She said, smiling finally, before adding. 'I am now.'

He turned to leave then stopped. 'I almost forgot…' He reached into the pocket of his combats and pulled out an envelope.

'Is that what I think it is?' Molly said, eyeing the paper with amusement.

'You'll have to read it and see won't you?' He smirked.

She took it between her fingers as if it was the most delicate thing in the world.

'I was writing it when you appeared yesterday, I had to slip a report on top so it wouldn't ruin the surprise.'

'Still devious then?' She sniffed, trying so hard not to cry. 'I know, I know, you've got medals for it.'

He grinned. 'Text me when you get to Brize.'

'Will do. Stay safe.' She said as he jumped from the truck. 'I love you.'

Clarke appeared around the corner and, keeping his head down, climbed in before Charles refastened the tail gate. 'Ditto.' He said as he held her gaze as the truck pulled away.


	13. Epilogue

**A/N Here we are, the final chapter in our little adventure. The muse has begged to be allowed to stay out, pleaded and has even been squee inducingly fluffy in the epilogue to try and sway me, but I know it too well so it's been stuffed back in it's box like a cat in a Tupperware. I suspect it won't stay quiet for long, and has already been prodding me with the odd idea for some additional OG one shots.**

 **Anyhoo. Thank you for your wonderful support and all the reviews (they are popping up on email) follows and marvellous encouragement. You're all top notch.**

 **Here it is. Get ready for the feelies.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Elf xx**

 **PS Anyone want to buy a slightly used muse? Sigh.**

* * *

Molly hopped from the bedroom as she struggled to do up the strap on her shoe, and peered out of the window for the hundredth time. The text that he'd landed at Brize Norton had come in exactly one hour and twenty minutes ago. The drive, if everything went ok and the traffic was kind, could be done in one hour and twenty two minutes.

He had two minutes.

She took a deep breath and wished the butterflies in her stomach would stop performing the wall of death.

The calmness in her nut just wouldn't come. There was a car, was that him?

It drove past. No.

The disappointment was painful.

'Get a grip you twat.' She muttered under her breath.

She forced herself to sit on the sofa and opened the well-worn letter. Not matter how many times they had talked over the internet or emailed or messaged or phoned, this was the thing she could come back to when she missed him most. It had been read so often that the folds threatened to tear, she opened it carefully, reverently.

 _My darling Molly, my beautiful Molly,_

 _It turns out writing one of these things isn't as easy as you might think. If I loved you less, I might be able to articulate it more. As you read this you will be on your way home, but this time, it's our home. You're leaving me, and once again we will be thousands of miles apart, and it doesn't get any bloody easier. I know my heart will be aching already. I can't wait to come back to you._

 _You are, without any doubt, the love of my life._

 _It's a crazy life we share, this military one. The army is all I've ever wanted, that is until I met you, now I think if I had to choose, it would be you every time. The very first time we parted, in Afghan, you didn't want to go and god help me, I didn't want you to either, but you needed your R &R and I needed coffee! Of course you know now, that was just an excuse so I knew you think of me while you were gone. I counted every moment until you returned because, much as I tried to fight it, I'd already fallen hopelessly in love with you. When the chopper arrived I could barely contain my excitement. My blisters had been my excuse to spend private time with you, close to you, and, of course, bright as you are, you'd noticed I hadn't visited the temporary medic for the treatment that I actually didn't need. My feet were fine, it was your touch I craved._

 _When you went back to Afghan alone I was still undecided on my future, and you, my darling, were the only one who did not try to push me, you talked to me and let me decide for myself. I was so grateful for that._

 _You're beautiful, both inside and out but, what I love about you most is your bravery and your warmth. You're fucking awesome, and people gravitate towards you; they love to be around you. I am so proud of who you are, but even more awestruck that you have chosen me to be the one you share your life with. Thank you._

Here the letter paused with Charles's familiar round hand. The next short script was scribbled hurriedly and in a different ink.

 _'_ _Sometimes being the officer commanding is utter shit, especially when you have someone in your charge who is the most singularly important person in your world and you can't acknowledge it, I lashed out and I know I hurt you and I am so so sorry. I love you, I will love you for an eternity. And god I hope it's not too late to tell you that.'_

 _C xx_

Molly refolded the letter carefully and checked her watch. There was the sound of a key as it clicked in the lock. He was home.

Laden down with kit bag and Bergen Captain James opened the door to their flat and stepped inside. Molly was standing at the far end of the sitting room facing the door. Her hair was loose, the dress was fitted and elegant, perfectly paired with her make-up and high heeled sandals. She looked the very image of the perfect military wife, beautiful, composed, and calm for the return of her man.

Suddenly she squealed with utter delight and raced across the room towards him. There was just time to drop his kit before catching her in his arms as she showered him with a million kisses.

'Missed me?' he laughed, swinging her around.

'Nah,' breathless and giggling, her feet returned to the floor 'din't even notice you weren't here.'

He cocked an eyebrow.

'Although,' she said with a sniff, 'You dun arf pen an' ink.'

'I've just been on a 15 hour flight in an aircraft full of sweaty squaddies, what do you expect?'

She grinned, a huge Cheshire cat grin, her eyes twinkling with devilment.

'What?' he asked.

'Good thing then I've run you a bath then innit?'

'A… bath…?' Charles suppressed his amusement. 'And what am I supposed to do with myself in a bath?' He asked innocently.

'Well, me, mostly.' She giggled. 'I hope?' She held his gaze playfully, a smile tugging at her lips. Wandering to the kitchen she grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge and popped the top before handing it to him. 'Go, get yourself settled and I'll be there in a minute.'

Charles took a mouthful of the beer and followed her back into the kitchen instead. He found her wrestling with the corkscrew to open a bottle of wine. 'What's wrong with a bleedin' screw top?' She said in frustration as he took it out of her hands. Standing side by side as he opened it they stole furtive glances at each other, flirtatious looks that spoke volumes. 'What?' He said. 'What?' She giggled back.

He handed her back the now open bottle.

'Thank you. Now go on… go…' She shooed him out of the kitchen.

* * *

Tealights flickered around the bathroom as Charles settled back into the warm pink coloured water, he had to admit, after the long flight it did feel pretty damned good on his aching muscles. The door opened and Molly appeared, she passed an appreciative eye over what she saw.

Putting down her wine glass, and making sure he was paying attention, she slowly began to undo the zip on her dress. The straps slipped over her shoulders as it dropped to the floor. The underwear was new and judging by the way he was staring at her, having exactly the effect she was hoping for. She bent to pick up the dress, giving him a perfect view of her bottom, she noticed he swallowed visibly as she glanced back over her shoulder.

Putting her foot up on the edge of the back she began to undo the strap on her sandal agonisingly slowly. Charles reached out to touch her, and she slapped his hand playfully. 'Oi patience.' She scolded. He pouted in response as, now barefoot, she moved away to pick up her hair tie. As she painstakingly wound her long dark locks into a messy bun on top of her head, she stretched, allowing him to perfect opportunity to admire her firm body.

'You're a fucking tease.' He growled lustfully. 'Get in here.'

Molly grinned her hundred-watt smile as she hurriedly removed the rest of her underwear and dipped a toe into the water.

'Ere, you do know a proper gent would have taken the tap end?' She said.

Charles crooked a finger, beckoning her to sit in front of him.

'Is that a submarine or are you just pleased to see me?' She giggled as she nuzzled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

'A navel reference Dawes? You know what they say, all the nice girls love a sailor.' He squeezed her tight.

Molly turned her head for a kiss. 'Bloody good thing I'm not a nice girl then innit?'

Their fingers deftly reacquainted themselves with each other's bodies as they chatted and kissed for what felt like an age until Molly shivered.

'You cold?' Charles asked, wrapping his arms around her once more.

She nodded. 'This water's taters now.' She said stepping out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself.

'What does that mean?'

'Bleedin' freezing. Don't you speak English?' She said, releasing her mane of hair.

'I sometimes wonder if you do.' Charles said drying himself and tying the towel around his waist. 'However, I can think of one or two things that will warm you up.' He said. She squeaked in surprise as he suddenly picked her up in his arms bridal style and carried her to the bedroom.

'Oh for fuck's sake.' He said as he was confronted with the enormous mountain of pillows and cushions piled up on the bed.

Molly threw her head back in laughter at his reaction so he dropped her unceremoniously in the middle of it all. She picked up a cushion and threw it at him, then another, then another, and another until he was fending off the barrage.

'Ok, ok, hold your fire, hold your fire, I surrender. I bloody surrender.' He laughed.

She lay back on the bed laughing breathlessly as Charles watched her. Slowly, he settled down next to her, brushing the hair out of her eyes and trailing a finger along her neck and down her arm until his fingers entwined with hers. She picked up the sudden serious mood.

'Penny for them?' She asked.

'I was just thinking it was almost worth going on tour to come back to you like this.' He said thoughtfully. 'Almost.'

'Well isn't it about time you showed me how much you really missed me?' She said cheekily.

He grinned and claimed her lips with his as he prepared to do just that.

'Have I mentioned that I love you Molly Dawes.' He said.

'Not nearly often enough.' She said smiling.

'I love you.'

She stroked his cheek. 'Ditto.'


End file.
